Is it too Late?
by paganfyrefly717
Summary: Bella and Edward have been married for one year but things aren't going as smoothly as they would have liked. Is divorce eminent? AH, AU Rated M for language and possible Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Bella sat in her home office writing, staring at her computer screen. She hadn't been able to concentrate on anything today. She was waiting for the front door to open, announcing that Edward was home from work. They hadn't been getting along well at all recently, and tonight they were both going to sit down and decide if divorce was an option or were they going to work on making their marriage a positive union. Continuing to stare at the screen, Bella sighed and felt a tear slide down her cheek, she wasn't looking forward to their chat. She clicked off the computer and stood up, at the same time hearing the front door open and close.

"Bella, I'm home." Edward yelled.

"I'll be right down." She called and ran into the bathroom to rid the evidence of her tears.

Walking down the stairs she headed towards the kitchen to start dinner. She saw Edward standing at the sink filling up a vase with water.

"How was your day?" she asked, walking over to where he stood.

"Damn, you startled me and I wanted to surprise you. You said I never surprise you with flowers, so tah da!" Looking very pleased with him self, Edward showed her a vase full of her favorite flower, Stargazer Lilies.

"Oh, thanks, they're beautiful, but the key word is surprise. I just told you that last night, you could have at least waited a couple of days." She chuckled.

Suddenly the vase went flying into the wall. "I don't do anything right do I, I'm always going to be a big screw up to you?!" Edward yelled.

"That was my grandmother's vase, thanks for that," she stated calmly as she went for the broom and dust pan. She had just started to sweep up the broken glass when she felt Edward behind her, his arms reaching around to hug her to him.

"I'm so sorry baby, please forgive me. I've had the worst day, and then you started in on me and I.."

"I started in on you, are you serious? I just made a small joke and you went ballistic and threw my vase into the wall. How, may I ask, did I go off on you," she asked while continuing to sweep up the glass.

Edward sighed and stepped back to let her finish. His frustration level with their situation had reached its limit. They needed to come to some sort of agreement, either divorce or counseling, whatever made Bella happy, but something had to give. Living like this, they would end up hating each other, and there was no way he could let that happen.

They had been married for a year and it wasn't until recently that they started fighting almost non-stop. First it started out with small little tiffs, and then it built up to neither of them speaking to the other for hours and sometimes days.

"Bella, if you want me to, I'll leave tonight and we can file for a divorce tomorrow."

Bella stopped what she was doing. She stood there for a minute and turned to face him, tears running down her cheeks. "Is that what you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward looked down at the floor not really knowing what to say. Not wanting to give up on their marriage, but at the same time, not wanting to cause Bella any more pain. They definitely made mistakes, probably got married way to young, but was he strong enough to just give up on their love? Could he just walk away from the only woman he's ever loved so completely, a woman who meant the world to him? On the other hand, he couldn't take the fighting anymore. Every time they argued it was a shot straight to his heart. The angry words like venom flowing through his blood stream and slowly killing him. He could also see what it was doing to Bella. Her usual bright, beautiful brown eyes were slowly dying as well, almost making her seem zombie like.

"Baby, I don't want to fight with you anymore and lately it seems that's all we do. I can't stand causing you pain and I feel like that's the only thing I'm doing." Edward sounded defeated and exhausted.

Bella, sounding as exhausted and as exasperated as he did, spoke quietly, "Maybe we should go to counseling and figure out what's going on. I don't want to lose you Edward, I can't lose you, you're everything to me, and I love you more than life itself." She was crying now, almost sobbing.

Edward grabbed her and hugged her as if he were a drowning man holding on to a life preserver. Bella held on to him for dear life as well, not ever wanting to let go. In their minds they were both thinking that there was a chance, some how they would recover from this and live the fairy tale ending they knew they were destined to live.

Edward spoke softly into Bella's ear, "Why don't we go away for the weekend, let's go to the cottage in Forks, no family, no interruptions, just the two of us. What do you say? Better yet, tomorrow's Thursday, let's take the rest of the week off and leave first thing in the morning."

Bella sighed, that sounded wonderful, getting away, just the two of them. Some of the best times they've had were spent at the cottage. "I don't know Edward; I have a deadline on the book and do you really think going away is going to fix anything? You also have the Seattle City Counsel meeting on Friday, you can't miss that."

Damn, he'd forgotten about that meeting. At times he really hated being a city attorney. "I'll come back Friday morning for the meeting and as soon as it's over, I'll head right back up there. While I'm gone you could work on the cookbook, just bring your laptop. Please Bella, I know it's not going to fix anything, but it can't hurt, can it? Edward was almost begging.

Bella looked up at him and would have held her ground on not going, but she saw tears in his eyes and there was no way she could say no. She nodded and whispered yes, then leaned forward and softly kissed his lips. The kiss started out soft and innocent, but quickly grew with passion and unsaid emotion. Her tongue demanded entrance into his mouth.

Edward's right hand sought the edge of her shirt and was about to come in contact with her soft skin when his cell phone rang. With a sigh, he broke the kiss, leaned his forehead against hers and reached into his suit coat pocket to grab the offensive, noisy device. He looked that the screen and cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry baby I have to get this, it's important".

"I know, aren't they all?" She said as she turned to the refrigerator.

"Hey Tanya, what's up?" Edward said answering the call.

Bella turned immediately, stunned to hear who the call was from, and stormed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has added my story to their favorites list! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, and the support is awesome!**

**I obviously don't own any rights to any of Stephenie Meyer's characters nor would I want to, she is handling them just fine!**

Chapter 3

Edward watched as Bella stormed out of the room. Damn, he was going to pay dearly for this phone call. No sex tonight, or probably for the rest of the week, and possibly the weekend, so much for the romantic getaway.

"Make it this quick Tanya, I'm busy."

Tanya giggled on the other end of the line, "Now Edward, you know I wouldn't call you unless it was of the utmost importance. I need you to come back down to the office, the council members have decided that at Friday's meeting they're going to announce the tunnel plans for the waterfront and we need to go over the environmental studies so everyone is prepared and knows what to tell the press. They also want you to sit in on tomorrow's planning session."

"What about Mike, isn't he available to go over this crap? He's an environmental lawyer too; he can go over the studies as well as I can." Edward asked exasperated. Mike finished 120th out of a class of 125. Just goes to show that nepotism is alive and well in city government. Mike's father was the head of the Seattle City Council and made twice what he did; it was about time the guy did some work.

"Please Edward, I really need you…to come down here and check these out", Tanya begged.

"Damn. I'll be down there as soon as I change my clothes and grab a bite to eat. I would like to at least have dinner with my wife."

"Great! I'll see you at the office in 45 minutes. Bye!" Tanya hastily hung up the phone, not giving him an opportunity to change his mind.

Edward sighed and closed his phone. Now he had to go deal with the wrath of Bella. For some reason, Bella didn't like Tanya; she said there was something about the woman she just didn't trust. Maybe it because Tanya was a successful attorney and a proverbial corporate ladder climber and would do anything to get what she wanted. Or maybe it was because they worked so closely together everyday, and that in the last week, every time Bella would call his office, Tanya inadvertently would answer his phone. Or maybe because at last year's office Christmas party; Tanya made a move on him. Nah, he thought to himself, that couldn't be it, Bella knew how much she meant to him, he loved her beyond words. So what if he didn't surprise her with flowers, flowers die, his love for her would never die, and he constantly told her how much he loved her. If he didn't actually say the words often enough, he sure as hell showed her and that had to count for something.

As he walked up the stairs to their bedroom, he could hear the strains of Clair de Lune coming towards him. Uh oh, this wasn't good; Bella only played that when she was down. Walking into the bedroom he saw her on the balcony looking out over the water and went out to join her.

Stepping through the door, he moved behind her and put his arms around her. God she fit so well to him.

"What did the fabulous Tanya want?" she asked.

Edward took a deep breath and prepared for the fight that was about to come.

"I need to go back to the office and make sure all the environmental reports are in order for Friday's meeting. I've also been requested to be at the planning session tomorrow. I have to go Bella, its important and it's my job." Edward stated a little too defensively.

"Of course you do, your job is very important, much more important than say our marriage. Go, don't work to hard, and I'll see you when you get home," Bella said calmly.

"Shit, you know that's not true! Why would you say that Bella? Our marriage means everything to me!" he shouted. "I don't know what I have to do to prove it to you. I love you, I love you more than you can imagine, but right now I don't like you very much." He stormed back into the bedroom.

"Well I don't like you either right now, so bite me!" she yelled. "Go to the damn office, see if I care!"

Edward stopped, took a deep breath, and turned toward his wife. "Baby, please let's not do this. Let me go to the office, get this done and I'll be home before you know it. I'll clear my calendar for Monday and Tuesday, so we can still have our romantic weekend. But please, I can't take anymore of this right now."

Bella stood in the doorway just staring at him. She couldn't take anymore arguing tonight either. In fact she wasn't sure she could handle the arguing anymore ever. "Do you want something to eat before you leave?" she asked.

"No don't worry about it; I'll grab something on the way." He walked over to the closet, grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt and started to change.

Bella stood there watching him change his clothes. Crap the man was beyond sexy.

Edward stopped what he was doing and looked up, catching her stare. He finished dressing and walked over to her.

"Do I turn you on?" he asked with his musical voice

"You know you do, you always have," she answered.

"Is it safe to give my beautiful wife a kiss, or will I lose a limb?"

Bella chuckled, "It's safe."

Edward wrapped his arms around her and lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was deep, meaningful and heartfelt. There was no doubting their need for one another. Now if they could just get passed the rest of the noise.

"I'll see you later baby, I won't be too late, I promise." And with that Edward ran out of the bedroom and out of the house.

7pm – Edward not home yet.

8pm – Still no Edward.

9pm

Finally at 10pm Bella tried calling his cell phone and only got the voice mail, same with the office phone. She was starting to worry, so decided to head down to his office. Getting in the car she had a thought, she would first stop off at Starbucks and get him a coffee, he was probably beat.

After purchasing the coffee she headed over to his office. Pulling into the parking garage she noticed Edward's Volvo and parked her car next to his. Getting out and grabbing the coffee, she noticed another car she hadn't seen when pulling in. Hmm, she thought to herself, wondering who else is burning the midnight oil.

Entering the lobby, she saw Eric, the night guard. "Hey Eric, how are you?" she asked.

"Hey Mrs. Cullen, what are you doing here?"

"I'm bringing my crazy workaholic husband a coffee and going to attempt to drag him out of here."

Eric laughed and said good luck.

Bella got into the elevator and pressed the button for the 19th floor. When the doors opened she first noticed how dark the offices were, then she noticed music. Muse was coming from down the hall. She smiled, Edward loved Muse. As she approached his office she was stopped by the sound of laughter coming from inside, female laughter. A cold chill ran down her spine.

"Edward, you are too cute when you dance!"

Bella gasped, she knew that voice. Walking into the office she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Edward and Tanya were dancing together, looking like they were having a great time. She stood frozen in the doorway not able to move. Finally she cleared her throat to make her presence known.

Edward was startled by the sound, stopped dancing and looked at her. Tanya saw what he was looking at and immediately took on a smug smile.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked out of breath.

Finding her voice, "I thought you might need some coffee and thought maybe I could talk you into coming home" she whispered. "I guess I was wrong."

"Oh please Bella, I have all his needs taken care of," Tanya stated smugly.

"I guess you do, so here, you can have the coffee." And with that Bella threw the cup of hot coffee directly at Tanya, hitting square in her silicone chest. Not wanting to stick around for lame excuses she took off out of the office, running for the elevator.

"Bella wait!" Edward yelled. "Let me explain!"

She made it to the elevator, hitting the button frantically. "There's nothing to explain Edward. You have important work to do here, so do it. Take your time, take all the time you need, in fact, don't bother coming home." Where was the damn elevator!

"Bella we just needed a break and…"

"Stop, don't say anything else! I don't want to hear what you have to say. In fact anything you have to say, you can tell my lawyer." Finally the doors opened up.

"Bella you don't mean that!" he cried

"I don't know what I mean anymore Edward; I'm so hurt and confused right now. Just leave me alone!" She walked into the elevator and hit the lobby button. "I'm not going to be home when and if you decide to be there. Don't look for me, I need some time."

"Bella, I love you, please let me explain." He pleaded.

"Yeah, I can tell you love me," she said looking down towards his office. "Goodbye Edward." And with that she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short; I promise the next one will be much longer. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Fuck!" Edward screamed and slammed his fist into the closed elevator doors, leaving a slight dent. He looked down at his hand and realized that was a really stupid move. His knuckles were already starting to swell, the skin was split and blood was starting to ooze from the cut. There was a little pain, but it was insignificant compared to the pain in his heart.

Walking back into his office, he grabbed some tissues to stop the bleeding. Music was still coming from the stereo, walking over to it; he tried to hit the stop button but missed. Totally pissed off now, he knocked the stereo off the desk, sending it across the floor.

Tanya was still in disbelief that Bella had thrown the coffee at her. Standing in the middle of the room, a look of disgust on her face, she started to rant. "I hope you're little wifey knows that she is paying for this blouse! It's Dolce & Gabana, and cost $1500.00! Geez, I don't know why you feel the need to be tied down to such a crazy bitch!"

Suddenly Edward was standing in front of her, anger radiating out of him from every pore. "Don't you ever, EVER, speak of her again, you understand. You're not fit for her to wipe her shoes on. Do you think I could possible ever want to be with you? You're delusional! You're nothing but a fake, plastic bitch, who wouldn't know how to be decent to another human being, unless there was something in it for you! I want you, your fake breasts and your botox filled face out of my office, out of my life!"

"You can't order me out of here, you're not my boss! In fact, I have more seniority than you do, you technically should be taking orders from me!" she argued.

"Well if that's the case boss, I QUIT!" And with that Edward grabbed his briefcase and left the office.

"You'll be back; you'll come begging back for your job. You just wait, you'll have to beg ME for your job back. I'll see to that Edward Cullen, you won't be able to get a job as a garbage collector in this town without my say so!" She yelled after him.

Edwards only response was to flip her off as he walked to the elevator.

After what seemed like an eternity, Edward pulled into their driveway. He barely stopped the car, threw open the door and ran to see if Bella's car was in the garage. It wasn't. Running into the house, he looked for a note or something, but there was nothing. He was frantic by this point, not knowing where to start looking for his wife.

He ran upstairs to see if any of her clothes were missing. Throwing open the closet doors, everything seemed to be fine, nothing had been touched as far as he could tell. Staggering back and sitting on their bed, he racked his brain, where could she have gone; it was as if she disappeared.

Not knowing what to do or where to turn, Edward did the only thing his body and mind would let him, he began to cry. It started silently at first, than followed by rack sobs. He always knew that if anything had ever happened to her or their marriage, he wouldn't be able to go on. Now all he wanted to do was roll over and die, but that wouldn't solve anything, he had to find her. Suddenly he had a thought. Maybe she had decided to head up to Forks, to their cottage. That had to be it, there was no where else she was likely to go.

With renewed determination, Edward jumped off the bed, grabbed some of his clothes and hers out of the closet and chest of drawers, threw them in a bag and was out the door headed for the ferry terminal. The dock was only about 15 minutes away from their house, hopefully he had enough time to make the last boat of the night.

Finally arriving at the terminal, paying for car and driver, he pulled his Volvo into the waiting area. The boat was due to start boarding in 5 minutes, his timing couldn't have been better…for the first time that night. Grabbing his cell, he dialed Bella's phone, trying to get a hold of her, but the call went straight to voice mail.

"Hi, this is Bella, please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. See ya!"

"Bella please call me, please. I can't stand not knowing where you are and I want to explain what you walked in on tonight. Please, please call me. I love you baby, please believe me. I'm not going to let you go this easily and over something so stupid. Please call me," and with that he ended the call and immediately called it back just to hear her voice again. He did this three more times.

The ferry arrived and the cars were loaded. Edward drove onto the boat, turned off his engine, sat and commiserated. He was thinking about the events that had transpired that evening to get him into this mess. He and Tanya had discovered an error in the environmental reports, that if it had gone unnoticed, would have been a disaster and caused the city to spend way more of the tax payer's money then necessary. They had a right to be excited. They turned on some music and were dancing with excitement when Bella walked in on them. Right when Tanya had decided to move as close as possible to him, making it seem as though they were dancing together.

Oh what he would give to replay the whole damn night!

Thirty minutes later, the ferry docked in Bainbridge, Edward drove off and raced to the highway that would take him to Forks. From the boat dock it was about an hour and a half to Port Angeles and approximately another hour to Forks. That would put him at the cottage by two or three in the morning. He was running on pure adrenaline, there would be no problem staying awake for the drive.

Finally he saw the sign for the highway, turned onto the on ramp and hit the gas pedal, speeding his way for Forks and hopefully to Bella and forgiveness.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this is late, couldn't decide which way to take the story. Ended up taking the predictable route, sorry. There will be a few more twists and turns in upcoming chapters. Enjoy**!!

Chapter 5

Bella sat on the couch wrapped in a large blanket, facing the stone fireplace, in the cottage. No one knew she was up here except for her Dad. He would have known she was in town any way; she had to pass the sheriff's station on her way through town. No keeping secrets from the chief of police, especially in a town this size. She didn't tell him about what had happened earlier, just that she needed to get away to finish the book she was working on. He mentioned something about coming out to visit her over the weekend and started telling her the latest Forks news, but got a call and had to run. She told him to be careful and that she would see him later.

Deciding to build a fire, she gathered wood from the back porch. Edward was the pro at building the fires, but she figured she'd have to do it from now on. After several tries, she finally got a decent flame to start. Taking a seat on the over-sized sofa, she sat mesmerized by the cracking and popping of the wood, and started to cry, thinking about the events that had transpired that evening.

Finally after what seemed like hours the crying stopped. Now she had a headache and her eyes were swollen and tired. Just when she thought she couldn't cry anymore, it would start all over. Now, she just sat there staring at the flames, catatonic, emotionally dead inside.

She always knew that Edward had been out of her league. He was the most beautiful person she had ever encountered and when he showed interest in her, she thought it was a joke. He proved himself persistent and finally convinced her to go out with him. On their first date he took her to a little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles, where all the wait staff had made it well known they were single and available to him, even a few of the guys. This made Bella feel even more alienated and insignificant. Edward had sensed this and made sure she knew she was the only person in the room who had his attention. He never took his eyes off her face, reaching over to wipe a bit of sauce from the side of her mouth, and at one point tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. Each time he did something Bella would feel as though she were going to faint from the way he dazzled her. At the end of the evening he was a complete gentleman, walking her to the front door, and giving her the sweetest kiss good night, a soft lingering brush of his lips across hers. Bella could have died the happiest person on earth at that moment. They dated all through high school and college, never once wanting to take a break or be with someone else. They were meant to be.

After graduating college, Edward went on to law school, graduated in record time and passed the Bar with flying colors. Shortly after he started working with the City of Seattle.

Bella, majoring in literature and always having a flair for cooking, wrote her first cookbook shortly after graduation and went on to write 3 more bestsellers. Both seemed to be doing exactly what they wanted in life, and they had each other, it couldn't get much better.

Deciding to take a vacation they went down to the Oregon Coast. It was late fall and storms hit the coast the hardest at this time of year, making the ocean violent and exciting. They had been walking on the beach when suddenly Edward stopped and kneeled in front of her, cheesy grin on his face, yet at the same time looking slightly nervous.

"Bella, you know I love you more then anything in this world, and with each passing day it's like one day less I get to spend with you. If only there was some way we could freeze time and stay this age and at this point in our lives forever, but there isn't...and I'm not making any sense, am I?" He chuckled nervously.

"Edward, just say what you want to say," she whispered gently, moving her hand over his cheek.

"Bella, will you please give me forever with you? Will you marry me?" With that he produced a ring out of his pocket, reached for her left hand a slid it onto her finger. Looking up at her, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers, waiting for an answer.

"Yes" she whispered tears of joy running down her face. "Of course I'll marry you. I'll love you beyond forever."

Edward quickly stood up and grabber her to him. His hands weaving their way into her long brown hair, pulling her mouth to his and kissed her. They lost track of time, both lost in the passion of their kiss, not paying any attention to their surroundings or the fact that it started to rain. Finally breaking the kiss, they ran back to their hotel room and spent the night making love. Waking up in each others arms the next morning, Edward promised her that he would move heaven and earth to make sure she was happy, safe and loved for the rest of their lives. So when did they stop liking each other?

"Get off your ass Bella, this isn't helping anything", she said coming back to the present and to an empty room.

Getting up, she started to wander around the cottage, but everywhere she looked, something, some piece of furniture or picture on the wall, brought back the memories. Like the rug in front of the fireplace where they made love, or his piano that sat silent in front of the bay window that overlooked the stream in the backyard. How many times had he sat there playing music only for her? Composed her lullaby and played it to help her fall asleep. There were too many wonderful memories now being overshadowed by this terrible mess they were in. How would they ever get passed all this?

Something out the window caught her attention, headlights coming up the drive. Who could possibly be here so late at night? Than she recognized the sound of the engine, opened the front door and ran out to greet her unexpected guest.

"Jake, what the heck are you doing here?" she yelled.

Jake had been her best friend for years and was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Recently he had been there for her a lot, ever since she and Edward started having problems. He would lend an ear, offer advice, or just tell her everything would be ok. Granted most of the advice he offered was to break up with him, but he was only trying to be helpful.

"What the hell did you expect Bella, after the message you left me? 'Jake, Edward is divorcing me I'll call you next week', I've been calling your house for hours and no answer. Then I saw your Dad, and he told me you here, so here I am. So tell me what's going on and why you think your husband is leaving you." Throwing himself on the couch he waited for an answer.

Bella sighed and told him about what brought her to Forks. When she was done recanting her story, she looked over at Jake and waited for the usual, "time to break up with him speech", but this time it didn't come.

"Bells, you know I love you and I don't want to see you hurt in any way, but don't you think you over reacted just a bit?"

"Are you kidding me Jake, they were dancing together. Edward left in the middle of a fight basically, to go to his office and meet Tanya. They weren't doing any work! No telling what would have happened if I had arrived later?" Bella stared at him in disbelief.

Jake took a minute before responding. "I can't believe I'm going to say this Bella, especially after all the years of trying to convince you that I'm the better man for you. But you need to talk to Edward, find out what you actually walked in on. I remember Tanya from your house warming party. She put the moves on me, but I turned her down. I told you she was a skank, a high priced skank, but a skank none the less."

Jake stopped for a minute to let her digest what he had said before continuing, but this time his tone was a bit more serious.

"Bella, I've known you for a long time, I've been in love with you, got my heart broken when you picked…what's his name over me. For whatever reason I stuck around, letting you torture me by telling me every time you and Edward took a breath for goodness sake. But honestly Bells, I have never seen a guy more in love with a woman in my life. Edward loves you, loves you more than anything in the world, and if he even thought about cheating on you, well…I…I don't know what I'd do, but I won't have to worry about it because he just wouldn't do it!" He stopped, not believing he was actually sticking up for this guy. He had been in love with Bella since high school and would have given his right arm for an opportunity to be able to sweep in and save Bella.

"I'm such an idiot" he mumbled to himself.

"You are not an idiot Jake, you're the best friend a person could ever wish for, and I love you for everything you've said." She walked over, sat down next to him to give him a hug. "Thank you Jake, I really appreciate you being so honest with me."

Jake hugged her back, "You're welcome. Now go call your husband and straighten this mess out."

"She doesn't need to call me, I'm right here."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_She doesn't need to call me, I'm right here." _

"Edward, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you." Bella stammered and jumped off the couch.

"Obviously," he stated.

Jake cleared his throat and stood up. "Bella, I think I should probably go. I know you probably want to explain to Eddie boy here what was going on. I have to say Bells, you were magnificent tonight, thanks for everything."

Edward hadn't taken his eyes off of Bella. He knew Jake's comments were a ploy to try and make him mad or jealous, or both, but the look on his wife's face was a dead give-away that nothing had happened.

"Jake, you don't have to leave, stay; I'll get you that drink you wanted." Bella walked over and caressed his arm in an attempt to be alluring and flirtatious.

"Bells, as much as I would love to stay and see how this all plays out, I'm not that much of a masochist. If you need me later, for anything, you know how to get a hold of me." And with that Jake bolted out of the cottage to his car.

"Wait, Jake, no…" but it was too late. By the time she had gotten the words out, Jake's car was already backing out of the drive way.

"Don't you think we should talk Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

"Talk, what's to talk about? You wanted to spend the evening with your girlfriend Tanya, so I decided to spend the evening with Jake. Once the divorce is final, at least I know you won't be lonely, and I'll have Jake, so we'll both be happy, finally." She was mustering as much sarcasm as she could, but tears were on the verge of ruining her efforts.

"Bella, is that what you really want, a divorce?" He asked.

"Yes, it's what I really want. You're not happy, I'm not…happy, so we might as well just end it. Seriously Edward, did you think we would actually last forever. No marriage lasts forever these days."

"That's because people give up to easily, no one wants to actually put any effort into their marriage."

"No effort?!" Bella shouted, "Are you serious? It took all the strength I had to not kill that bitch Tanya. It's takes all my strength every day to live up to the perfect wife you want me to be.."

"Wait! What perfect wife that I want you to be?" he countered. "I've never wanted a perfect wife, I wanted you!" They didn't quite come out the way he meant it.

"See! You even admit that I'm not perfect. I'm just someone you felt sorry for and now you're stuck with me!"

"Baby, you know that's NOT what I meant. You are perfect for me!! I only want you; you're the only woman I've ever wanted, the only woman I have ever loved!" He was getting angrier by the second. "Nothing; and I mean nothing happened tonight between Tanya and me. I take that back, I went off on her and quit my job, that happened, but as for anything sexual, I would rather kiss Jacob then that bitch."

The image of seeing Edward and Jake kissing brought a slight smile to her face.

"That would be quite the sight I must say, would you use tongue?" She asked with a playful tone.

"Not on the first kiss, I'm not that easy" he replied.

Taking encouragement from the lightened mood that was trying to fill the room, Edward took a step toward Bella. He continued to look her in the eye, for some sign of flight or fear, or even maybe forgiveness. He took a second step and stopped.

"I could however be easily persuaded to give my beautiful wife a kiss, with or without tongue, but preferably with." He suggested as he took a third step toward her, approaching her as if she were a bird about to take off in flight.

Bella just stood there, not inviting him but also not stopping him from making his move.

When he was finally standing right in front of her, it was all she could do not to throw hers arms around him. Instead she just stood there, not able to move. She looked down at her hands, willing them to grab his shirt and pull him to her, but she just couldn't.

Edward took his right hand and softly stroked her cheek, her skin soft and inviting. His thumb traced her lips, following the contour of her mouth, gently parting her bottom lip; she involuntarily let her tongue graze the tip of his finger. His left hand reached up and tangled itself into her hair and gently started pulling her towards him. All he wanted at this very moment was to taste her sweet mouth, to feel her lips upon his. After what seemed like forever, his wish was granted. Their mouths were upon each others, slowly moving in unison, than he felt his wife open up to him. Immediately he let his tongue rush into her mouth to start fondling and teasing hers. First his tongue in her mouth, then hers inside his, dancing, tasting, caressing.

Bella was caught up in the moment, letting her husband seduce her, when out of nowhere visions of Tanya and Edward together came rushing in, forcing her to pull away.

Edward's grip on the back of her head strengthened, but finally let go.

Sighing, he just stood there and watched her back away. "What's the matter now?" He asked.

"I can't…I can't get the image of you and Tanya out of my head."

"Ok, this is exactly what happened and what you walked in on..." Edward told her about everything that had gone down that night. The mistake that was found, the impromptu celebrating and ending with the part where he called Tanya a skank and quit his job.

"So you see it was a complete misunderstanding. I don't want Tanya, never have wanted her, I only want my wife." Completely exhausted he collapsed into the nearest chair. He looked up at Bella and saw the same blank expression on her face that had been there when he started.

"You don't believe me do you? Which part are you having the hardest time with, the part where I yelled at the bitch or the part where I quit my job? Or the part where I got on the last Ferry of the night; drove as fast as I possibly could and 2 hours later am standing here trying to explain that I love my wife and would rather die than hurt her?"

Bella looked at the floor not knowing how to answer.

"Great, your silence is all I need. Thanks for the trust Bella, my heart is bursting with the joy." Totally exasperated Edward stood up and walked over to face her once again. "I'm going to bed, I'm beat. I'll call Jasper in the morning and have him draw up the divorce papers." And with that he started out of the room, but turned before going down the hall. "You know Bella, I haven't even questioned you about why Jacob was here, or the fact that I walked in to see you in each others arms, you know why? I love you, that's why. I love you and trust you. See how that works? It's very easy, you might want to try that with your next husband." With that he continued down the hall into their bedroom slamming the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the late update everyone. I started a new job today and had to actually work. *smile* I'll try to keep updating everyday, but it might actually be every other day. Also, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! **

Chapter 7

The door slammed so hard, it rattled the house. Edward left Bella standing in the living room; she felt lost and didn't know which way to turn. Everything came rushing down on top of her. The one person she could never live without was slipping away and for some reason she couldn't hold on, no matter how hard she tried. She didn't want to ever be without Edward and now she was doing everything she could to push him away. Why didn't she feel worthy of having that love in her life. Why was it so unfathomable that Edward actually loved her as much as she did him, and that he would never hurt her? Why was it so hard for her to believe that someone like Edward could really and truly want only her in his life?

Bella crumpled into a ball and fell onto the floor. The emotions she'd been holding in check finally coming to a head. Before she knew it, her body was shaking and racking sobs couldn't come fast enough. She thought to herself as she lay there, 'Edward, I love you and trust you, please don't leave me.' Desperate to scream the words out loud, but no sound except for crying came out of her mouth. After a while, the crying stopped, but she remained on the floor, not able to move, physically and emotionally exhausted.

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her shoulders and her legs, effortlessly picking her up off the ground.

"Edward?"

"Who else."

"I'm..I…(hiccup)…I love you.".

"I know baby, I love you too." He replied, kissing her forehead.

"I don't want a divorce, I want to work this out, I know we can work this out." Her voice full of pain.

"So do I."

Edward reached their bedroom and laid her on top of the down comforter. He sat down on the side of the bed next to her, stroking her face, feeling the silent tears on her cheeks.

"Shhh…Bella, please stop crying." He pleaded. "It kills me every time you cry because of me."

She took a deep breath and tried to will the tears to stop. Edward stood up to get her a wet cloth, but she grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?" She asked urgently.

"I'm just going to get you a wet cloth for your face and eyes. Do you want anything else?"

"No, don't leave me."

"Love, I'm just going into the bathroom."

"I don't care; I don't want you to leave me." She begged pulling him back onto the bed.

"Just hold me please, don't ever let me go."

Edward couldn't refuse her. "Baby, at least let me take off your clothes and get you under the covers, I don't want you getting a chill."

Bella stood up and let him undress her down to her t-shirt. She climbed back into bed. Edward did the same thing and followed her under the covers. She immediately turned over and curled into his side, her right arm resting on his stomach. He lay on his back and wrapped both arms around her and started humming her lullaby.

"I'm so sorry Edward..." she whispered.

"Let's not talk about this anymore tonight sweetheart. We'll have plenty of time tomorrow and the rest of the weekend to work this out. Right now we need to get some rest." His arms tightened around her and he placed kisses on the top of her head.

Bella closed her eyes and eventually let sleep take over her body.

Edward laid there wide awake and praying that they would be able to work this out and get back to where they were a few months ago. If Bella left him, he didn't know what he would do.

Bella woke up the next morning and reached across the bed searching for Edward but he wasn't there. She immediately jumped out of bed and started to look for him. He wasn't in the bathroom, maybe the kitchen. No, not in the kitchen either. Where could he be?

Standing in the kitchen she looked outside and saw him near the creek in the sunlight. She stood there watching him for a moment and decided to go out and join him.

Walking up behind him, she hugged him from behind, resting her cheek against his back, "Morning".

Edward sighed when he felt his wife behind him. This was the way it should always be between them, peaceful and loving, nothing else in the world except them and their love for each other.

"Morning sweetheart", turning in her arms he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "What would you like to do today? We can do anything you want."

"You know what I want more then anything in the world? I want things to be like they were before. I know we need to talk, but can we put that off just for today and just be us. Let's go play. Let's take a drive to Crescent Lake or down the coast. Can we do that?"

"I said we can do whatever you want."

Just when she was about to speak, she heard her stomach rumble. "First, let's go make some breakfast."

"Did you stop and get groceries on your way up?" he asked.

Damn, she'd forgotten about that small detail. "First, let's get dressed and get some breakfast."

Laughing, he gave her a quick kiss on the mouth, grabbed her hand and headed back inside.

"I have one stipulation about today though, no cell phones." She told him.

Edward looked back at her, his crooked smile on his lips, "No cell phones." He agreed.

Ninety minutes later they were in his car and heading toward downtown Forks, to their favorite breakfast spot. Walking into the small diner, everyone smiled in surprise to see the couple in town. "Hey Edward, Bella, what are you guys doing in town?" "Edward, saw your Dad yesterday, he didn't mention anything about you kids coming up this weekend." These were just a few of the comments and greeting they received. They both just smiled and took a seat at the counter.

Sophie, the waitress came over and sat two cups of coffee down in front of them. "Well you two, what'll be this morning?"

Bella ordered fruit and granola, Edward ordered his typical heart-unhealthy breakfast of eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy.

They were enjoying their food when Bella noticed a police car pulling up outside. Great, here comes Chief Swan. She really didn't want to deal with explanations this morning.

The café door opened and in walked Charlie. "Hey Chief", several people called out. He didn't stop to chat with any of his friends; he made a beeline straight for Bella and Edward.

"Well, I see Edward made it up safely. I trust you two are working things out?"

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Charlie."

"Dad, please don't start in this morning. Edward and I are going to be fine. We just needed to get away from the city and have some peace and quiet. Get it, peace and quiet?"

"Yeah Bells I get it. Can't a Dad say hi to his daughter and son-in-law?"

"Sorry.." she mumbled.

"It's ok Bells. I gotta run anyway. I saw the Volvo and had to stop in to say hi. I'll call you later tonight and you can invite me over for dinner. See ya!" And with that, Charlie was out the door.

"That reminds me babe," Edward said, "I want to run across the street and get a tide chart, see if there's going to be a low tide so we can hunt through the tide pools. Be right back." He got up, kissed her on the cheek and was out the door.

She laughed, put down enough cash on the counter to cover the bill and the tip, and started walking out the door.

Edward was waiting for traffic to go by, than started across the street.

"You left me with the bill mister!" She yelled.

Edward stopped in the middle of the street and turned back to her. "You're the only one employed Mrs. Cullen, deal with it!" he yelled back. As he turned to continue across the street, out of nowhere came an old beat up, red Ford truck, tires squealing in an effort to stop and not hit him, but it was too late. Edward bounced off the hood of the truck as was thrown into the air then landed with a thud in the street.

"NO EDWARD!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella ran out into the street to her husband, who was lying completely still in the middle of the road. She fell to her knees at his side, looking for some sign of life.

"Edward, oh god, Edward please don't be dead. Baby, speak to me please" she begged

Edward's eyes fluttered open trying to focus on the sound of her voice. A small trickle of blood was coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Bella..." he whispered.

"I'm here Edward, don't move. Someone call an ambulance!"

"Did anyone see where the driver went?" a witnessed asked. "There's no one in the truck."

Bella looked around frantically at all the people that had gathered. Someone in the crowd said there was an ambulance on the way.

"Edward, hang on…the ambulance will be here and we'll get you to the hospital and to your Dad." She grabbed onto his hand.

"Bella," he said again. "Bella, my head hurts, what happened?"

"You're going to be fine, don't worry. You just had a little accident with a truck." She bent down to kiss his lips and his forehead. Just then, the ambulance pulled up and paramedics were running over toward them.

"Ma'am I'm going to need you to step back please, so we can work on him." The first paramedic said while the second one was trying to get the crowd under control.

"You'll have to work around me; I'm not leaving my husband." Giving the medic a look that would kill, the man stepped around her and started assessing Edward.

"What's your husband's name?" One of them asked.

"Edward, its Edward Cullen. His father is Carlisle Cullen, chief of staff at the hospital." Bella didn't once take her eyes off of Edward. He was looking back at her through a veil of pain. She couldn't tell whether or not he still recognized her, but his eyes never left hers.

"Edward," the paramedic asked, "We're going to move you now, if anything hurts just tell us. First we'll put you on a backboard, then onto the stretcher. Ma'am, you'll need to step back for just a second."

The other medic had brought over the board and the stretcher. Laying it on the ground right next to Edward, they took their positions to lift him onto the board. Once he was situated on the back board, they lifted him up onto the stretcher and buckled him up.

"Bella, where did you go? Bella!" Edward strained to see find her.

"I'm right here sweetheart." Bella grabbed his hand again. "We're going to get into the ambulance now and we'll be at the hospital before you know it."

Edward cringed.

"What's the matter, what hurts?" she asked urgently.

"Dad's gonna be pissed that I didn't call and tell him and Mom we were coming up this weekend."

Bella chuckled and stood back as they loaded her husband into the back of the ambulance.

Once he was in and situated, she climbed up into the compartment and took up her spot next to Edward, holding his hand.

His eyes were closed and the second he felt her take his hand again, a small smile played on his lips, but he didn't open his eyes. She bent down and kissed the top of his hand, resting her head on the gurney next to him, and started to silently pray.

"_Please don't let anything happen to him, please God. Don't take him away from me. I know I've done everything in my power to mess this up, but I need this man in my life."_

As if reading her mind, Edward reached his free hand to lie on top of her head. "Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I probably just have a concussion."

Once again, in less then twenty four hours, Bella was crying. How could one human being produce this many tears? She looked up at her husband, trying to smile. "I know, I'm just crying because I know Alice will drag me shopping."

Because Forks was so small, they were at the hospital within 3 minutes. The back doors opened and Carlisle was standing in the opening, waiting to get a look at his son. Bella came out first; she saw her father-in-law and was in his arms before she touched the ground.

"Carlisle, please help him." She begged.

"Don't worry honey; I'll take care of him."

The gurney with Edward on it came out next; Carlisle immediately had his stethoscope in his ears and started checking his son's vital signs. They made it inside and into an exam room. Nurses and other staff gathered around working on Edward. Somehow Bella ended up pushed against the wall watching all the commotion.

"BP 130 over 70, heart rate 85, good breath sounds."

"Edward I'm going to press on your abdomen, tell me if this hurts." Carlisle instructed. After moving his fingers around on Edward's stomach, he was satisfied that there was no internal bleeding. "Ok good, now son, we're going to do a CT Scan to check out any head trauma you might have experienced."

Edward nodded and looked over at Bella. "Can Bella come with me?"

"No, but she'll be waiting right here when you get back. We're probably going to admit you over night for observation, but I'll make sure she can stay with you in your room ok?"

Bella walked over to Edward and gave him her best reassuring smile. "I'll be waiting here for you love, I promise. I love you." With that she bent down and kissed him.

She started to lift her head, but his free hand came up and held her in place, deepening the kiss. "I love you too baby. I'll be right back."

The ER nurse came up to his gurney and smiled at them. "Mrs. Cullen, the rest of your family is out in the waiting room. As soon as we're done in CT, Dr. Cullen will be out to talk to you."

Bella didn't take her eyes off of Edward. "I'll see you in a little bit." And with that she blew him a kiss as they wheeled him out of the room.

The waiting room was just down the corridor from ER. As Bella approached, she heard Emmett making comments about how they were usually in there to see Bella and not Edward, and that once they found the driver of the truck that hit his brother, they would need a team of doctors from Seattle to put the bastard back together, only to have Emmett tear him apart again. Esme told him to calm down and stop pacing.

Bella made her way into the room. Alice was the first to spot her, jumping up and grabbing her into a hug. Soon everyone was around her, asking all sorts of questions and not letting her answer one of them.

"Please everyone; let me get in a word and I'll tell you what's going on." They all stopped and waited.

"First off; he doesn't have any internal bleeding, so that's good. They just took him to have a CT scan and that will tell us if he has any serious head injuries. The good news is that he was awake and alert when they took him. So now it's just hurry up and wait."

She took a seat on the nearest couch by Alice and waited.

"You know Bella, when Edward comes out of this without any issues; you and I are going shopping. How dare you not tell me you were coming up here this weekend." Alice informed her without looking up from the latest issue of Italian Vogue.

"Alice, there is a long, sordid story that goes with us being here this weekend, but I'm not in the mood to talk about that right now. So, your subjecting me to a shopping nightmare, I mean adventure, isn't going to happen."

"We'll see."

It seemed like an eternity that Edward was gone. Every foot step coming down the hall made everyone in the waiting area jump up. Finally, Carlisle came in and went straight to Bella, his face showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Bella, we completed the scan and I'm afraid we're going to have to operate. There is some bleeding in Edward's brain and we need to go in and get it stopped. It's causing pressure to build up and if we don't fix it now…well we just need to fix it now."

Bella tried to stand up, but suddenly the room was spinning and she was hearing a weird rushing noise, then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: People have been asking for longer chapters. You guys need to cut me some slack, working and trying to keep up the pace I've set for myself on this story is a little difficult. I will update again tomorrow and will have to story finished by the end of the weekend. Thanks for all your support!!! **

Chapter 9

"Bella, you need to wake up. Come on Bella, please." Alice was standing over her when she finally opened her eyes. They had somehow managed to get her up off the floor and onto the couch. Emmett must have helped.

"Where's Edward?" Bella rasped.

"He's still in surgery. You've been out for an hour. Thank goodness you finally woke up. We were starting to think you would need to be admitted." Esme spoke now, from the other side of Alice.

Emmett stepped forward to give her a smile, "Hey Bella, I picked you up off the floor. By the way, thanks for letting me cop a feel, but don't tell Rose."

Rosalie who had been standing behind him reached up and hit him upside the head. "Why do I love you?" She asked.

Emmett laughed and winked at her, "You know why baby." Rosalie just rolled her eyes at her husband and walked over to Bella.

"Ignore Emmett the wonder dork Bella."

Bella sat up slowly, putting her feet back on the ground. When she was up right once again, she looked at her family. "I can't believe I was out for an hour," she said.

"I know, I could have been to the mall and back, in the time it took you to come around. I did, however, have time to call Jasper and fill him in. He's in Chicago on business and couldn't get a flight out until the morning." Alice explained.

Just when Esme was about to say something, they heard foot steps running down the hall toward the waiting area.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled. "Bella!"

"I'm in here Dad." She slowly stood up walking to the entrance.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I got caught on a call and couldn't leave. Then the guys at the station called me on the radio and told me what happened." Charlie explained breathlessly.

"It's ok Dad."

"No it's not. I should have been here for you."

Bella walked over to him and put her arms around him. Right now she just needed a hug from her Dad. "Daddy, please tell me he's going to be ok." She begged.

"Bells, he's going to be just fine, and if he's not, well…I'll kill him for leaving my daughter alone." His arms tightened around her.

They stood there for a few seconds longer, than heard more footsteps coming into the room. Looking up Bella saw Carlisle standing in the doorway in his surgical scrubs, the face mask still covering most of his face. Bella pulled out of Charlie's embrace and took a step toward him.

Carlisle reached up and pulled down the mask. "Bella, I have good news and bad news. The good news is the surgery was successful. We got the bleeding stopped and there was no lasting damage to Edward's brain." Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief except for Bella.

"What's the bad news?" She asked.

Carlisle walked over to her and took her hand. "The bad news is, while there's no lasting damage, he is suffering from a temporary loss of certain motor skills and his emotions may be effected as well. There's no telling how long this will last, a couple of days, maybe a couple of weeks, but it will definitely improve over time, we just don't know how much time. We'll all just have to be patient and see what happens."

Bella was shaking at this point. "Can…can I see him?" She asked.

"He's in recovery right now. Just give my team a few minutes to get him into his room and situated then you can see him. I'll come and get you. He's going to be ok Bella, I promise you." Carlisle gave her a quick hug, went and kissed his wife then left the room.

Alice walked over to Bella and put an arm around her. "See Bella, he's going to be just fine. I need to go call Jasper and tell him the good news."

Bella gave her a small smile and nodded. Something didn't feel right. Why wasn't she jumping for joy that her husband was alive? Why did she have this feeling of dread?

She went over to a chair and sat down, waiting for Carlisle to come and take her to see her husband.

Finally after about thirty minutes, Carlisle came back into the room and said she could go see Edward. Bella looked at Esme and asked if she wanted to go see him first.

"No, honey, you go see him. I'll be there in a few minutes." Esme said wanting to give her daughter-in-law time alone with her husband.

Bella smiled and walked out of the room following Carlisle. She was suddenly very nervous and didn't know what to expect. What motor skills would he be missing? What emotions would come out when he saw her, if he had any emotions at all? Could she handle having to deal with all this? Was she one of those strong women that would see her husband through this? God, she hoped so, and would know soon enough.

Walking into the room the first thing Bella noticed where the machines surrounding Edward's bed. Heart monitor, oxygen, blood pressure machine, the works. Then walking closer to the bed, she noticed a very large bandage around his head. He was still sleeping, but he looked so peaceful.

She looked over at Carlisle who was reading his chart. "Carlisle, this is going to sound really awful, but did you shave his hair off?"

"Yes, Bella we did, we had to. But you know how fast his hair grows; it'll be grown out before you know it."

"I know, I'm just wondering what he's going to do with his hands now. He constantly runs his hands through his hair."

Carlisle chuckled and walked to her side of the bed. He put an arm around her for encouragement. "Talk to him Bella, let him know you're here. I had a cot brought in so you could sleep in here tonight. I know you probably wouldn't want to go back to the cottage."

"Thanks Carlisle, I appreciate that."

Bella got closer to the head of Edward's bed and sat in the chair that was next to it. She leaned in as close to him as she could, taking his hand in hers, bending down to place kisses on it.

"Sweetheart, I'm here. Can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand and let me know you're ok?" She waited for him to squeeze her hand, but nothing.

She heard the door open and the rest of the family filed into the room. Everyone took turns giving him words of encouragement. Emmett joked, Alice consoled and Rosalie managed to make the situation about her. Bella smiled at each of them, she loved this family more then anything else in the world. They all had something very unique to offer, and were the most selfless group of humans she'd ever known.

When visiting hours were over, Carlisle came in one final time to make rounds. He checked all of Edward's vitals and seemed pleased with his findings. He looked over at Bella who hadn't left his son's side. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Bella, honey, why don't you go lie down and get some sleep, you look exhausted and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Bella sighed, stood up and stretched. Her body sore from being in the same position for far too long. She knew he was right, she needed to sleep. Walking over to the cot she laid down facing Edward and closed her eyes. "Good Edward", she whispered, "I love you." With that she was out.

Carlisle walked over to her, covered her with a blanket and walked back to his son.

"Good night Edward. I'll see you in the morning. Bella's here in the room with you, so if you wake up during the night you won't be alone. I love you son." He bent down and kissed his son's forehead and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At some point during the night, Edward woke up. He was completely disoriented and didn't know where he was. The sounds of the equipment surrounding his bed startled him and he became anxious and scared. He tried to speak, but couldn't, because he had a breathing tube down his throat. Trying to move his head from one side to the other, he tried to gain some bearings as to what was going on. If only he could remember what brought him to this place.

Looking to his left he saw a sleeping form on a small cot next to his bed. His eyes were having a hard time focusing, than he realized it was Bella, his wife. He needed to get her attention; he needed to see her face. He started to hit the bed with his free hand. It felt like he was pounding on the bed, when actually he was barely making any noise at all. Damn his weakness.

Bella stirred, something woke her up, thinking she had heard a sound coming from Edward's bed, she woke fully and sat up, looking at him. His beautiful green eyes were staring back at her with fear and confusion. She jumped up and was by his side in a flash.

"Baby, I'm right here. I'm right here, you aren't alone. I need to get a nurse and let them know you're awake. I'll be right back."

He grabbed her hand and wouldn't let it go, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Ok, I won't go anywhere. Let me just hit the call button."

She reached over his head and pressed the button. A voice called back from the speaker. "Can I help you" said the disembodied voice.

"This is Bella Cullen, my husband is awake."

"The doctor on call will be right in".

"Someone will be right in love." Bella tried again to remove her hand from his so she could pull up the chair, but again he wouldn't let go. She gave him a gentle smile, than leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I love you Edward."

The door to the room opened Carlisle walked in along with a nurse.

"Carlisle what are you doing here? It's two in the morning." Bella asked.

"I couldn't leave Bella; I had to stick around in case Edward needed me." Carlisle walked to the other side of the bed. "Hello son, everything is going to be ok. You don't need to worry about a thing." After listening to his chest, he seemed pleased with what he heard. "We're going to take out the breathing tube so you can breathe on your own. It's going to be a little uncomfortable, but I need to you to cough really hard ok?" Gripping the tube he prepared to remove it from his son's throat.

"Ok, Edward, cough now". Carlisle instructed.

Edward coughed as hard as he could and started to gag as the tube came out of his mouth.

When the offending object was finally out, he gasped for air.

Bella stood back watching the scene in front of her and couldn't help but cringe at what her poor husband had to endure. She watched as Carlisle put a smaller oxygen tube under Edward's nose. Sweat had formed on his brow; she rushed over, grabbed a tissue and wiped it across his forehead. She gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

Edward looked up at her and pointed at his throat.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked. "Carlisle, can he have some water?"

"Yes, but only a little."

She reached for the small pitcher and poured a glass of water. Sticking a bendy straw into the cup she placed it near Edward's mouth.

"Here sweetheart, have some water."

He took the straw into his mouth and drank about an ounce of water, the cool wetness feeling incredible going down his dry achy throat.

Carlisle checked Edward's eyes, making sure they were dilating properly. "Follow my finger son." He asked.

Edward did as he was told, but then immediately went back to staring at his wife.

"Edward, can you talk? Just say a few words, but don't strain yourself. This will be the last thing I ask you to do, then I'll leave you and Bella alone." He smiled.

Edward swallowed and tried to speak. Nothing came out at first, then, "I'm sorry I ruined our weekend." He said to Bella in a raspy voice.

Tears immediately filled her eyes; she smoothed her hand over his cheek. "You didn't ruin anything silly man."

Carlisle smiled, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. His son was going to be alright. "That's excellent Edward, now you just rest, I'll be back in the morning to check on you. Bella, get some sleep, you're not going to be any help if you completely exhaust yourself."

"Yes Carlisle," Bella replied.

"I mean it." He stated firmly. Patting Edward on the hand and smiling at his son, "I'll see you in the morning. I'm going home to tell let the family know you're awake. They'll all want to see you tomorrow." He smiled and kissed Bella on the cheek and was gone.

Edward looked back at his wife, so many emotions were swirling around in his head, and he couldn't get control of them. He wanted to weep, laugh and rage all at the same time. What was wrong with him?

Sensing Edwards turmoil; Bella took his hand and brought it to her lips, placing several kisses on his fingers. "Everything is going to be fine love", she whispered. "I know you're confused and don't remember much, but I'm here and I love you. I'm going to go lie down and get some sleep. You should do the same. I'll tell you everything in the morning."

"No, stay here with me." He insisted.

"Edward, this bed isn't big enough for both of us. I'll just be right over there."

"No!" He stated adamantly and tried to move over on the bed to give her room.

"I can't get in bed with you. What if I hurt you or disconnect something?"

"Please Bella, don't leave me." Tears were falling down his cheeks.

"Ok, ok, don't get upset, I'll lie here with you." Bella climbed up on the bed, squeezing her already slight frame into the small space next to Edward. She tucked one arm in between them and the other she laid across his chest. His free arm went around her shoulders and he closed his eyes.

"I love you for forever." He rasped.

"I'll love you longer darling." She replied and they both went to sleep.

The next morning someone was shaking Bella, or they were having an earthquake. She opened her eyes to see a nurse looking down at her with a very stern expression on her face.

"Mrs. Cullen, you'll need to move so I can do my job. You aren't supposed to sleep with the patients, it's against hospital policy."

"Nurse…" Bella looked at her name tag, "Nurse Ratchet, my husband was very upset last night, I wasn't about to leave his side. If you have a problem with that, why don't you talk to Dr. Cullen, Edward's father, and the chief of staff; which I believe also makes him your boss, if I'm not mistaken."

"Hmmph," The nurse replied and left the room.

Bella sat up, not wanting to wake Edward and slowly slid off the bed. Checking to make sure he was still asleep, she walked out into the hallway looking for a coffee machine. What she would give for a triple grande two pump vanilla, nonfat latte. She made it to the nurse's station and looked at the clock on the wall, six a.m. A nurse that appeared to be a bit friendlier asked if she needed any help.

"I'm looking for a coffee machine."

"Oh, we don't have one, but if you go back to your husband's room, you can call down to the cafeteria and they'll bring you anything you need. Just tell them you're Mrs. Cullen. Everyone's been given strict instructions to make sure you and your husband have the best of care."

"Oh, well thanks very much. You might want to tell that to Nurse Ratchet."

"Don't pay any attention to Victoria, she's permanently pms'ing. I'm Angela; just ask for me if you need anything."

"It's nice to meet you Angela and thank you." Bella said and turned to head back to the room. As she got closer, she heard someone yelling and realized it was Edward.

"Where the fuck is my wife you bitch!!"

Bella ran into the room. "Edward I'm right here!"

He looked at her with wild insane eyes. "Don't you ever fucking leave me again!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The shock at what Edward said resonated throughout her entire body. Bella had never heard him speak to her or anyone that way. She didn't know what to do or say, she just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

The nurse that was in the room to check Edward's bandage's was trying to remain calm and not react to anything he said. She was a professional and had been called much worse in her career as a care giver.

"Edward, I just went to go get some coffee." Bella said calmly.

"I don't give a crap what you were doing; you were supposed to be here with me! Why the hell am I in the hospital? What the hell happened?" He raged.

"If you would calm down for a minute I'll tell you what happened. Nurse, could you please leave us?

Wanting nothing more than to escape this patient's verbal abuse, the nurse practically ran out of the room.

Taking a deep breath, Bella walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She wasn't quite prepared for this type of assault from Edward. Yes, they argued, and he did throw her vase into the wall the other night, but he had never been verbally abusive to her.

She really wasn't quite sure how to deal with this side of him. Carlisle had said the injury he had sustained affected some motor skills and his emotions, but didn't say to what extent. How was she going to deal with this?

"Sweetie, you were hit by a car yesterday in front of Carver's Café and were brought here. Carlisle had to perform emergency surgery because you were bleeding into your brain. The pressure from the injury and the bleeding affected some of your emotions and possibly a few of your motor functions; we're not sure which ones yet, since you've been unconscious since the surgery." She looked at Edward before continuing and noticed that his expression had changed; it seemed a bit calmer. "Do you remember anything at all?"

Edward swallowed, "I remember waking up this morning and not knowing what the hell was going on. I remember you and I arguing at the house and I vaguely remember driving up here in the middle of the night, but don't know why. Why did we drive up here so late?"

Bella really didn't want to tell him about what lead him to Forks in the middle of the night. Neither did she want to tell him he was chasing her because she had been irrational and thought he had been cheating on her. What she did know was that she was a rotten liar and he would see right through any story she tried to pass off as the truth.

"We didn't drive up here, well technically we did, but we brought separate cars."

"Why would we do that?"

"I came up before you did, you followed me here. See, you and I had an argument; I thought you were cheating on me with Tanya. I caught the two of you dancing in your office and I didn't let you explain what I had seen. Instead, I took off and came up here. We were planning to come here for the weekend anyway; it just got a little messed up because I didn't trust you. But I do trust you, I know you didn't cheat on me, you explained everything to me when you got to the cottage." She was looking down at the floor, she couldn't look him in the eye; this had all been her fault.

When he didn't say anything she continued. "Yesterday we decided to take the day and just be normal, no issues between us, like things had been before we started all the arguing and we went to breakfast. Afterwards, you wanted to go get a tide chart and that's when the accident happened." She finally had the courage to look him in the eye again.

Edward's eyes were closed, she thought he might have fallen asleep, but unfortunately she was wrong.

"You mean to tell me, this all could have been avoided if you had just had a little faith in the man you married?" Edward said. His voice so calm it was scary.

"Edward I don't think we should argue about this right now. You need your strength to get better. I'm going to go call your Dad. He'll definitely want to see you this morning."

"That's right Bella, run away like you always do." He sighed.

"Hey, that's not fair. I'm not running away, I'm just going to go call your Dad."

"Whatever."

Bella sighed and stood up from the bed. "Carlisle said that the injury affected the area of your brain that deals with emotions. I think you're just confused and not sure what's going on. As soon as your Dad gets here, he'll explain everything much better than I did."

Walking over to the phone, she first dialed the Carlisle's cell phone. When he answered she told him that Edward was awake and that he needed to get here right away.

Carlisle could tell by the sound of her voice something was wrong. "Bella, are you ok?"

"Yes Carlisle, I just think Edward really needs to talk to you right now."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Bella then called down to the cafeteria. "This is Mrs. Cullen, could you please send up some coffee to my husband's room? No, it's just for me; he hasn't been ok'd for anything except his IV drip. No, no breakfast, just the coffee. Thank you." She hung up with phone.

Turning back to Edward she steeled herself for more of his harsh words, but they didn't come, it looked as if he was trying to sleep. She sat down on the cot and put her head in her hands. How was she going to make him understand that she did trust him and that she would never doubt him again?

"I think I would like you to leave Bella." The sound of his voice made her jump.

"What?"

"I said I think I would like you to leave. I don't think I can be civil to you right now and I don't want to hurt you. I'm probably going to be in and out of tests all day and you don't want to be here for that; it'll just be boring for you. I'll have someone call you later and maybe you can come back for a visit." He sounded depressed, more emotions coming out.

"Edward, you make it sound as if I don't want to be here. Where else am I going to go? You're my husband; I need to be right where I am. I won't leave you!"

"Bella, go hang out with Jake, maybe he can be more entertaining then me."

"I'm not going anywhere Edward. You'll have to have me physically removed if you honestly don't want me here. Otherwise shut up and go back to sleep!" She yelled.

Edward looked over at her; she was standing with her hands on her hips ready to do battle.

"I'm sorry Bella; I don't know what I'm saying. I'm all confused and I don't know what's going to come out of my mouth until I say it."

Bella was immediately by his side. She sat down on his bed again and looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry baby; I didn't mean to yell at you." She said and leaned down to give him a kiss on his forehead. His arms immediately went around her.

"You don't need to apologize; I'm the one being the ass."

"I'll be here for you no matter what Edward. You can call me every name in the book and I'll still be here. I love you and there's no way I'm going to leave when you need me."

"Thank you Bella. I love you too."

They laid there together until the door opened and the entire Cullen family came in.

Carlisle started looking at Edward's chart, reading the information that the overnight nurse's had written.

Bella got up and let his family give him hugs and ask how he was doing. Carlisle walked over to Bella, "How's he doing?"

Not wanting to alert anyone to Edward's emotional state, Bella grabbed Carlisle's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"His emotions are out of control Carlisle. One minute he's yelling at me, the next he's all depressed and telling me I don't need to be here and then he's back to the old Edward. I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do Bella. There's still some swelling in his brain and until it shrinks back down, he's going to be a bit emotional. We don't even know what motor functions are missing yet, hopefully none, but if he has trouble holding a pencil or walking; that could bring on a whole new set of issues."

"I'll be here for him Carlisle, please know that I won't leave my husband."

Carlisle chuckled and gave her a big hug. "I know that Bella. I just want to warn you that it could get a lot worse before it gets better."

"I can handle it, whatever happens, I'll deal with it."

They smiled at each other and went back in to see Edward.

Emmett was telling him a story about his new Jeep and that it far surpasses any other vehicle on the road.

Rosalie was shaking her head and laughing at her over grown child of a husband. "Edward, I have some news for you, actually for everyone. I'm pregnant; you're going to be an uncle."

Edward had a huge smile on his face. "That's awesome you guys! I can't wait to tell your child about all the evil stuff he or she can do to make your lives hell, like Emmett did to me when we were growing up."

Everyone laughed.

Bella walked back to the side of Edward's bed. "Congratulations you two, I'm thrilled for you! Alice, I'm surprised you haven't bolted out the door to the mall."

"Oh Bella, don't be silly, I'm waiting until you can go with me. I'll kill two shopping birds with one stone. Update your antiquated wardrobe and buy my niece or nephew fabulous baby clothes."

Bella rolled her eyes and looked down at Edward and smiled. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm a little tired."

Carlisle heard this and suggested to everyone that they let Edward get some rest and come back later.

"Bella why don't you come shopping with us," Alice asked.

"Yeah Bella, come with us. Help me reign in this crazy woman." Rosalie begged.

"No, I need to stay here."

Edward grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Baby, go with Alice and Rosalie, you know Alice will only harass you until you go. I'm really tired and will probably sleep all day. I'll see you later."

"Are you sure? I don't feel right about leaving you."

"Sweetheart, I'm positive, go salvage some of the weekend." He seemed very sincere.

"Well if you're sure. Ok Alice, you better make the most of this, I don't go shopping willingly very often."

Leaning down, she kissed Edward on the lips. "Are you sure?"

"Bella go! I'll be fine." He chuckled, tiredness making its way into his voice.

"I won't be gone long. I love you."

"Love you too" His eyes already closing.

Four hours later, Alice dropped Bella off at the hospital and said she would take all the clothes they had purchased to the cottage for her.

"Thanks Alice, I really needed this. You're the best." She leaned over and gave her sister-in-law a hug.

"Please Bella, tell me something I don't already know." Alice laughed and drove off.

Walking back into the hospital and heading towards Edward's room, she noticed a bit of commotion. Suddenly she saw Edward being wheeled out of his room, Carlisle walking briskly along side his bed.

"Carlisle, what's going on?!" She yelled.

"Bella, we have to take Edward back into surgery. The swelling in his brain started to increase; we have to relieve the pressure right away. I'll explain more when I can."

And with that he went through the doors toward surgery.

Bella was left standing there alone, hopeless and helpless.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update, major stress in my life right now. Thought I would finish this up over the weekend, but the story has become something bigger than I originally had intended. Glad you are all enjoying it and thank you for all the kind words!**

Chapter 12

Bella stood frozen in the exact spot where Carlisle had left her. She didn't know where to go or what to do. Finally she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking around she saw her saving grace, Jacob, standing next to her. What was he doing here?

"Jake, what are you..?"

"I was here getting a prescription for Dad, saw Carlisle, and he filled me in on the accident and Edward's condition. Bella, why didn't you call me? I would have been here sooner."

"I'm sorry; it all happened so fast. One minute I'm with my husband, the next he's getting hit by a car. I'm so lost right now Jake, I'm lucky I remember my name." She said. "I'm so numb; I don't know what to do or feel Jake."

Jake put his arms around Bella and hugged her to him. He didn't like to see his friend in pain, and while a few years ago, he would have done anything to have her in him arms; he never wanted it to be under these circumstances.

"Let's go sit down." He coaxed her over to some chairs that were outside Edward's room.

"I wonder if the family knows yet?" she wondered. "I should call them."

"I'm sure they know Bella. Just sit here and relax. They'll be coming through the door any minute and I won't have anymore alone time with you."

"Alone time?" she asked. "Are you serious? Jake, my husband is having a second operation on his brain. I don't know what's going to happen to him. Right now my life is completely up in the air, and you want alone time? I think I'd rather you left."

Jake was stunned. He couldn't believe that his best friend was telling him to leave.

"Bella, I'm just saying, whenever the Cullen's are around, they treat me like a dog. It's like I'm not fit to eat off their floor. I just want to help you get through this and make sure you're going to be ok." He said sullenly.

"I'm sorry Jake. I'm just so worried about Edward."

"It's ok." He sat there for a minute. "Bella, would you be this worried about me if I were in Edward's place?"

Bella gasped and just looked. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. Of course I would. What's gotten into you?" She turned away from him and stared down the corridor that led to the operating rooms.

Like Jacob had predicted, the rest of the Cullen clan had been notified and everyone was back at the hospital waiting for some news.

Emmett and Rosalie where already in the building at her obstetrician's office. She was officially 8 weeks pregnant and in perfect health. Emmett was strutting around like he had been the only man alive with the ability to father a child.

Jasper had finally made it back to Forks and he and Alice rushed in the front door. He walked immediately over to Bella and gave her a hug. As always, Jasper's calming presence made her feel at ease.

"Jasper, I'm so glad you're here."

"Bella, everything's going to be fine, don't worry." He reassured her.

Bella looked around the room and saw Esme standing at the door to surgery, looking through the little window. She looked as lost as Bella felt. Then she saw Jake stand up and walk over to her mother-in-law, bend down and whisper something in her ear. Bella was very curious, and the next thing she new, Esme and Jacob were hugging, this made her smile.

Finally, three hours later, Carlisle walked back through the doors. Everyone tensed waiting for the news.

"Bella, he's going to be just fine. We relieved the pressure to his brain that was causing all the mood swings. All of his motor functions have returned and he won't be in any more pain. He's going to be in intensive care for a couple of days just as a precaution, but there is no doubt he'll make a full recovery."

Bella jumped up and threw her arms about Carlisle. Relief was cursing through her body and she felt like she could run a million miles an hour.

"Can I go see him? Please?"

"Of course, I'll take you back there. Everyone can come see him."

Carlisle led the way, with the rest of the family close on his heels. Jacob stood to the side and let everyone pass. Bella noticed this and went over to him.

"Come on Jake, aren't you coming with us?" she asked.

"I don't think so Bells, I don't want to be in the way." He replied shyly.

"Jacob, you will not be in the way, and I know deep down inside you're secretly worried about Edward. I saw you hugging Esme and whispering words of encouragement to her."

Jake looked down at the floor, he didn't think anyone saw that. He definitely didn't want anyone seeing his more sensitive side. Relinquishing to Bella's request, he grudgingly followed everyone back to ICU.

Once they got back there, Carlisle said they could only go in two at a time and for no longer then five minutes a visit. This time Esme and Carlisle went in together on Bella's insistence. She couldn't imagine having a child in the same situation as Edward and not being able to see him right away. She also insisted that the rest of the family go before she did, stating that she would have plenty of time to see him later. Actually, she was afraid to go see him. She knew he was still unconscious, but after the last emotional encounter they had, she honestly didn't think she could handle something like that happening again.

After the family had seen for themselves that Edward was indeed going to be ok, Carlisle walked over to Bella and told her is was ok to go see him now. When she hesitated he frowned at her and asked what was wrong.

"Carlisle, I don't think I can handle another scene with Edward. Maybe it's best if I come back later?"

"Bella, he was suffering before and in great pain, although I'm sure he didn't tell you that. He wasn't able to control his emotions. We've relieved the swelling affecting that part of his brain, he'll be fine now. I promise you."

She looked him in the eye, knowing he would never lie to her, but she still felt trepidation as she walked toward the small unit where Edward was located. Looking behind her she saw Esme and the rest of her family smile at her encouragingly.

Walking into the room, she once again saw her husband hooked up to numerous machines. She stared at his unmoving form and noticed that there was a calm expression on his face. Not like the pain-filled look he had when previously coming out of surgery. This time there seemed to be relief.

She went over to the bed and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Edward, you ever make me worry this much again, I'm truly leaving you." she whispered into his ear and kissed his earlobe.

She straightened up and looked at his face again, there seemed to be the tiniest smile on his lips. Relief washed over Bella.

"How long will he be in ICU?" She asked Carlisle.

"Just a couple of days as a precautionary measure, then we'll move him back to the same ward he was in before. Unfortunately there's no bed in here for you or a chair. You might want to go back to the cottage for the night and get some rest. Or better yet, come over to our house and stay. That way you won't be alone. Alice and Jasper are staying there for the weekend and they would love to spend some time with you. What do you say?"

As if on cue, Alice popped her head in the doorway. "Come over Bella, we can have a slumber party! We'll get Rosalie and Emmett to stay over too! Come on, you know you want to!"

"No, I'm not leaving Edward. The last time he woke up and thought I had left he was so upset. I'll just sit up in the waiting room or something. I'm not leaving my husband. Besides, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. I won't have Edward waking up alone."

Carlisle knew there would be no persuading her. He went to grab a chair to set in the tiny space near Edward's bed.

Alice understood, came over and gave her a hug, and walked back out with the others.

"Bella, he's going to sleep all night. Are you sure you won't come home with us?"

"I'm sure Carlisle, thanks though." And with that, she sat down in the chair and prepared for a long night. Everyone came back in one more time to check on Edward and say their goodbyes.

Jacob was the last to come in and when he saw Edward, he got a strange look on his face.

"Bella, what's it like to love someone as much as you love Edward?"

Taken completely off guard, Bella really didn't know how to answer that. After a few moments to contemplate his question, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's the best and sometimes it's the worst thing imaginable. At times you want to spend every second of everyday with that person. You want to breathe in their very existence to make it your own. You totally become one with each other. Then at times, it's all you can do to be in the same room. You feel like you're losing your sense of self and you don't know where you end and they begin. If you're strong enough and don't give up, the good definitely out weighs the bad. I think people forget that it takes work to be in a relationship. It's not a fairy tale or a romance novel, its real life. If you love that person enough, you can overcome absolutely anything that gets in the way. If you don't have confidence in yourself or the other person, you might as well walk away."

As Bella was saying these words to Jacob she realized that she had stopped putting effort into her marriage. She had been so determined to stay the independent woman she always wanted to be and stopped being Mrs. Edward Cullen. She chose this path and realized she was constantly looking for the quick fix to everything. So what if Edward didn't surprise her with flowers, he did other things to show how much he loved her. Breakfasts in bed, making sure there was coffee for her in the morning, filling up her car with gas because he new she hated doing it, and so many other things. When had that all stopped being enough?

Bella jumped up from her chair and gave Jacob a big hug.

"Thank you Jake!"

Confusion filled his voice. "What did I do?" he asked.

"You made me realize that I have the best life a person could wish for and I was trying to throw it all away. I know Edward would never cheat on me, put I was so determined to make him that bad guy, to make it all his fault. I was just as much to blame, if not more. I wanted a fairy tale and actually what I have is so much better."

"Bella, I think you might have hit your head somewhere along the way."

"No you silly! I'm fine, I'm finer then I have been in a long time!"

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt Mrs. Cullen, but I heard that Mr. Cullen had to have a second surgery and I just wanted to see how he was doing?"

Bella released Jake and saw Angela, Edward's ward nurse standing in the door way.

"Oh Angela, hi, come on in, if you can find room. Edward's going to be fine; we're going to be just fine." Bella told her sounding a little too happy with her husband in ICU.

Angela looked at Bella then over to Jacob and raised her eyebrows. Jake just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what the heck had gotten into Bella. She was kind of sounding a little wacky. Maybe sleep deprivation was finally taking its toll.

"How rude of me," Bella continued. "Angela, this is my best friend Jacob Black. Jake, this is Angela…Angela the nurse. She was assigned to Edward before he had to go back into surgery."

Angela reached out to shake Jake's hand. When they made contact there was a spark that hit both of them at the same time. A bit startled, Angela released his hand quickly and looked him in the eyes. There was something happening between them, something electric, some thing that said they would be getting to know each other very well.

Jake felt it too and smiled at Angela. This nurse was hot!

"Well I just wanted to see how Edward was doing. I'm off now and on my way to get something to eat. I'll see you soon."

She was about to leave when Jacob spoke up. "I was just leaving myself, do you mind if I join you?"

Angela blushed, "No, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Bella, I'll come by to check on you in the morning." And with that they were both gone.

Bella smile to herself. For the first time in a very long time she was completely relaxed and content. Looking over at her sleeping husband she reached for his hand and took it in hers.

"Oh Edward, I have been such a fool. I only hope when you wake up that you'll forgive me. I love you."

"Bell's, there you are!"

"Dad, what's going on?"

"We caught the person who hit Edward; we're going to need you to come down to the station."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Not really happy with the chapter, but I'm anxious to get to the second wedding. Again, thank you for all your kind words!**

Chapter 13

Bella and Charlie arrived at the police station. The men and women of the Forks Police Department all approached her with well wishes for Edward and asked how he was doing. Charlie didn't want to stand around making small talk with everyone and pulled Bella through the group of people to the back room. Bella barely had time to thank everyone and fill them in on how her husband was doing.

"Geez, Dad, could you be a little more rude." She said and she took a seat.

Charlie sat down next to her and pulled a file towards him.

"Can we please hurry; I don't want to be away from Edward for very long."

"Do you remember Jessica Stanley?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, we went to school together, we were pretty good friends. Why?"

Charlie slid the file folder over to her. Curious, Bella opened it and saw why Charlie had brought her up. Staring back at her was a not so flattering mug shot of Jessica.

"Did she give a reason why she would do something like this?" Bella asked.

"She said she would only talk to you. I think you should talk to her Bells. Find out what the girl was thinking."

Bella sat there for a minute starring at Jessica's picture. Jessica had a crush on Edward in high school, but surely she couldn't still be harboring feelings for him.

"I want to talk to her Dad." She finally said.

Charlie stood, left the room and was back mere moments later with Jessica in tow. She was dressed in a bright orange jump suit that is standard jail issue. She walked around the table and sat in the chair directly across from Bella. She had an eerie look in her eyes, like she was here physically, but not mentally.

"Jessica, it's been a long time. I wish I could say it's great to see you, but under these circumstances, I wish we didn't have to see each other at all." Bella looked her in the eyes. "Why would you do this Jessica?"

"You have everything Bella Swan. You have Edward, a great life, you're successful. I don't have anything. You're Dad is always bragging about how great your life is and how happy you are. When I saw Edward walking across the street, I decided that you didn't deserve all that happiness. I wanted to take away something important from you and he just happened to be available."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Bella, you got everything in school. The best looking guy, Daddy bought you a car, you write books. You're life is perfect."

Bella laughed at how ridiculous Jessica was sounding. "Jess, you have no idea what the heck you're talking about. If you think my life is so fabulous, you should have seen it two days ago. I'm going to press charges against you, and I really suggest you get some counseling. You've always wanted what everyone else had; you always wanted the easy way out of things. You were spoiled in school and it doesn't look like much has changed. Well now you're going to have to deal with the consequences."

With that, Bella stood up and looked over at her Dad. "What do I need to sign Dad?"

Charlie was impressed by the stand his daughter was taking. "Follow me."

"Wait Bella, you can't do this to me! I can't go to jail!" Cried Jessica.

Bella ignored her and walked out of the room. Charlie locked a yelling Jessica in the room.

"Are you sure about this Bells?"

"I don't really want to press charges Dad, I just wanted to scare her. She was a rude twit in school and this is just my little pay back for the problems she caused back then."

Charlie laughed, "Good one Bella."

Just then Bella's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Carlisle so she answered immediately.

"What's wrong?" She said without even saying hello.

"Bella, he's awake."

"I'll be right there! Dad, take me back to the hospital!"

They both ran out of the building and were back at the hospital in record time. Charlie had the lights and siren going. Bella ran inside and straight to the intensive care unit where she saw Carlisle standing near Edward's bed.

Carlisle looked up and saw her approaching, the look on his face made her stop in her tracks. Something wasn't right. He walked over to meet Bella part way.

"What is it, what's wrong Carlisle?"

"Bella, Bella, calm down, nothing is wrong. He's just anxious to see you."

She almost fainted again with relief and continued towards her husband, then stopped again. She remembered what happened the last time he woke up and she hadn't been there. Not something she really wanted to repeat.

Carlisle noticed her hesitation and put an arm around her. "It's ok."

As she approached his bed, Edward opened his eyes and saw his reason for existence. She was a sight, this woman before him. He loved her more then he ever thought possible. He smiled as she approached.

She bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Hi."

"Hi baby." His was voice raspy from the breathing tubes and sleep.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I had to go to the police station; they caught the person who hit you. I tried to get back as soon as possible, but things were a little difficult at the station." She explained.

"It's ok. Dad told me where you went. Who's the culprit?"

Bella chuckled. "You aren't going to believe it. Do you remember Jessica Stanley?"

"Yeah what about her"?

"She's the one who hit you. She thought my life was too perfect and that I always got everything I wanted. If that were true, I'd erase everything that's happened the last two days and start all over again."

Bella sat down in the chair next to the bed. She wasn't sure if it was exhaustion, emotion or possibly hormones, but she started to cry.

"Edward, I am so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for not pulling my weight in our relationship. I'm sorry for not trusting that you would never hurt me. I will never not believe in you again. I will stop taking our marriage for granted."

"Bella, sweetheart, don't cry. You said you wanted to erase the last two days, fine, let's forget everything that's happened and move forward. I don't want to dwell on any of these past issues. I love you and you are all that I have ever wanted, ever. Please stop crying and kiss me." He said with a smile in his voice.

Bella looked at him through the tears in her eyes and laughed, "Gladly".

She stood back up, bent over and kissed his lips. The kiss started soft and gradually became more heated. Remembering where they were Bella tried to break the kiss, but Edward wouldn't have it. He put a hand behind her head to stop her and bring her lips back down to his. He let his tongue sweep across her lips, enticing hers to open. When he was finally granted entrance, a small moan escaped him. Immediately, Bella stopped kissing him and pulled away.

"What's wrong?!" she cried.

He chuckled and gave her a teasing look. "Nothing love, I just miss kissing you like that. It's been a while."

"Well if we don't stop, you'll never get your strength back and we won't be able to do anything for a long time. Just think, the next time we make love, it'll almost be like the first time. It's been too long."

Edward suddenly had a brilliant idea. He wanted to marry Bella all over again. He realized they hadn't been married all that long, but it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

Bella looked at him with confusion. "Of course you can."

"Will you marry me…again?"

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me, will you marry me again?"

"Edward, we're already married, don't be silly."

"I know we're already married, but let's re-affirm our vows. Let's take a do over."

Bella stood there looking down at him and love swelled so deeply within her, there was no way she could say no.

"Of course I'll marry you again." She whispered and leaned down and kissed him again.

"Great, can I be the maid of honor?"

Bella jumped back startled by the voice coming from the doorway. Turning around she saw Tanya standing there looking smug.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The machine that was registering Edward's blood pressure started to beep rapidly. A nurse immediately came into the room, pushing Tanya out of the way.

"Miss you're going to need to leave, only immediate family is allowed in this area." She said sternly.

"I am immediate family, I'm Edward's sister." Tanya replied sweetly.

Bella gasped at the blatant lie Tanya told the nurse. "She's his co-worker, and can wait in the hall way. Tanya, I'll be out in a minute to tell you all about Edward's condition."

"You heard Mrs. Cullen, now please wait out in the hall." The nurse practically shoved Tanya out the door.

Bella turned back to Edward and smoothed his brow with her hand. "Don't worry love; I'll take care of her. I'll be right back." Leaning down she kissed him gently on the lips.

But before she could leave his bedside, Edward grabbed her arm. "Bella, remember she's a liar and a lawyer, which makes her a really good liar. Please don't fall for whatever she has to say. I don't want her here; I don't want anything to do with her." He said tiredly.

"Edward, close your eyes and get some rest, don't worry about me." She kissed him one more time and headed out the door.

Tanya was waiting right outside looking very impatient. When Bella walked out of the room, she immediately bombarded her with questions. "What the hell happened to him Bella? Why did I have to learn from Mike Newton who heard it from one of his friends who lives in this godforsaken town; that Edward, my partner, was in a serious car accident?"

"Tanya, calm down. First of all, why would I call you? You are Edward's co-worker, not partner. You would have found out on Monday, along with all the other people in the City office, what happened. Secondly, what are you doing here? You could have called the hospital to find out his status." Bella stood back with her arms folded.

"Bella, you have to know that Edward means the world to me, how could I not be here!" By this point Tanya was speaking very loudly. A nurse that was passing by shushed her.

"Here's the thing, Edward doesn't want you here. So I suggest you head back to Seattle and we'll call you if there's anything to report."

"I want Edward to tell me that himself. Or are you just saying these things because you know that when he and I are together, there's chemistry and you can't stand it. You're just a little cookbook author and I bring excitement to his life. What do you bring? Edward is a vibrant, brilliant lawyer, he could even possibly be mayor of Seattle one day, but you would just hold him back. You're afraid that your comfortable little life would go away. Admit it Bella, you know Edward deserves someone more exciting, more successful, not some clumsy, mousey writer going nowhere."

For a split second, Bella started to believe the vile woman standing in front of her. Maybe Edward did need someone more like Tanya. Wait! What the hell was she thinking?!

"Tanya, I suggest you leave now before I have you kicked out of this hospital. After all, my father-in-law is the head of this establishment and I'll have you booted faster then you can blink. As for what Edward needs, I can't speak for him, but I do know that if he ever decides he needs a superficial, bleached blonde with enough Botox and silicone in her body to stay preserved 90 years after her death, I'll happily send him your way."

Tanya gasped but wasn't about to back down. Just when she was about to start in on Bella for a second time, someone walked up behind her and put and hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Edward's father standing there.

"Excuse me, but you're disturbing not only my son, but everyone in the hospital. You need to leave. As Bella said, we will be in contact with you, if we feel there is anything to report. Now please leave." Carlisle sounded pleasant but authoritative. "Would you like me to show you the way out?"

Tanya was floored that this man was kicking her out of the hospital. "Tell Edward I'll be in touch." With that she stormed out.

"Thanks Carlisle." Bella walked over and hugged him.

"I was going to step in sooner, but your tirade was far too entertaining."

Bella chuckled against his chest. "I didn't think I had it in me."

Carlisle put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. "I knew you did Bella. You are the very best person for my son. The minute you and Edward started dating I knew you would be around for a very long, long time. Esme and I couldn't be more proud of our children, not just because of the people they turned out to be, but also the people they've chosen to have in their lives."

Tears had formed in Bella's eyes and were threatening to spill over. "Thank you Carlisle, that's very sweet of you. And thank you for making me cry yet again this weekend."

He laughed, hugged her tight one more time then pulled her with him back into Edward's room. Upon entering, they were both surprised to see him still awake and smiling.

"Baby, you're supposed to be sleeping." Bella scolded.

"How could I possibly sleep when my wife was in the hall bitch slapping a bitch?"

Bella laughed. "How did I do?"

"I'd bet my money on you any day sweetheart." He reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Dad, when can I get the hell out of here?"

Carlisle was busy reading Edward's chart. "Son, you've had two major brain surgeries in as many days. Please don't rush this. We're going to move you back into your original room today and I'd say, my best estimate for you to go home is going to be 4 or 5 more days."

"Oh come on Dad, I hate it here."

"I know you do son, but this is where you need to be right now."

Bella listened to them bicker back and forth for a minute then an idea came to her. "Carlisle, why can't Edward stay at your house? He'll be well cared for, by you and Esme, and me. He's just lying in bed here, why can't he do that there?"

"See why I married her Dad? Not only is she hot, she's brilliant." Edward said proudly.

Carlisle thought about this for a moment. "You know, you're mother would be less a pain in my side if you were at home. I'll go make the arrangements right now."

Edward sighed contentedly and watched his Dad leave the room. He looked up at Bella, "At least at home I'll be able to sleep next to you."

"I don't think that's a good idea Edward, you need your rest. And what if I accidentally hit you in the head?"

"Bella, I'm not doing this if you aren't going to be in my bed. I might as well stay here."

She knew he was serious. "We'll see."

"No, there's no 'we'll see' about it. I hate not sleeping next to you Bella; I can't sleep without you next to me."

Bella was quiet as Carlisle came back into the room. "Well it's all set. An ambulance will take you to the house in about an hour."

"Dad, Bella will be staying with me."

"I know Edward, it's all set. But I have to tell you both, no sex, not until you've completely recovered."

Bella blushed an intense shade of red. "I don't think that will be an issue Carlisle." She said extremely embarrassed.

"Good, let's get you ready to go son."

Bella and Edward looked at each other. Edward was the first to speak. "Just think babe, it'll be like the first time all over again. We'll get married again, and have a real honeymoon."

"I don't think you can last that long Mr. Cullen."

"Is that a bet Mrs. Cullen?"

Bella extended her hand to shake his to accept the bet.

"The challenge is on, shall we kiss on it?"

"Excuse me sir, we aren't married, I don't kiss strangers." Bella said haughtily.

The battle lines where drawn, who could hold out from sex the longest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been a week since Edward and Bella moved to his parent's house. Edward had been too exhausted to try and tempt Bella into having sex with him. Carlisle had said they couldn't make love until Edward was fully healed. Today he was supposed to get the all clear from his Dad. Then watch out soon to be again Mrs. Cullen, he was feeling better than he had in days.

Bella and Alice had been busy most of the week planning the second wedding. Today they had decided to head down to Kitsap Mall and look for a wedding dress. Bella just wanted to wear the one she had, but Alice wouldn't even let her consider that. So as a wedding present, Alice said she would buy the dress for her and Bella grudgingly agreed.

"Well Edward, let's see how you're doing today." Carlisle said as he walked into the bedroom and immediately started in on his exam of Edward.

"I'm going crazy Dad, I want out of this bed. I feel great, can I at least go sit on the deck for a while?" Edward was never one for whining, but this was probably the closest Carlisle had ever heard.

"I know you're going stir crazy, but Edward, you have to understand what you've been through."

"I do understand Dad, believe me. I just think a little sun light, a little vitamin D, would do me good. Especially since it's the first warm sunny day we've had in a while."

Carlisle sighed, his son was right. "OK, I'll help you out onto the deck."

Carlisle helped Edward up from the bed and slowly they walked out onto the deck that was right off the kitchen and settled him into one of the over-stuffed lounge chairs. The sun was shinning and the entire deck was bathed in the rays. "Can I get you anything else son?"

"No Dad, this is perfect, the sun feels great." Edward sighed, pulled his ipod out of his sweatshirt pocket and closed his eyes. The feeling of the sun warming his skin was heaven.

"Well just call if you need something." With that, Carlisle left him and went back inside to his office.

Edward had fallen asleep and didn't hear the footsteps that slowly approached him. The intruder slowly sat down next to him on the lounge chair, taking their small hand and slowly pulling down the zipper of his sweatshirt, and resting it on his chest feeling his heart beat. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Bella sitting next to him; she was looking down at his chest. He decided to have some fun.

Bella watched her husband as he slept in the afternoon sun. He had been home a week now, and it was a nice surprise to see him outside for a change, instead of being cooped up in the bedroom. Alice had dropped her off from an exhausting day of shopping and she had decided to come up the back steps for some reason. She had spied Edward lying on the chair and decided to sneak up on him. She was going to try to seduce him, but stopped when she remembered their bet. There was no way he would win this one.

Then she sat down next to him and all thoughts of a bet or who would win went right out of her head. She couldn't help but reach out and touch him. His body would always call out to hers. Her hand was resting over his heart; it was like she was checking to make sure it was still beating. Temptation got the best of her and she leaned down and kissed the spot where her hand had been.

Edward felt Bella's lips on his chest. Damn, this was going to be more difficult then he anticipated. Feeling her lips place feathery kisses over his heart, it was all he could do not to hold his breath. Then, as if his hand had a mind of its own, it was holding Bella's head close to his chest. This startled Bella and she jumped a bit, but continued what she was doing.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered. "Kiss me."

Bella raised her head and looked him in the eyes a sudden evilness took over her mind and body. She stood and swung her leg over the chair and was about to straddle his lap. Just as she was about to sit down, "I think Esme is calling me. I should go see what she wants."

"What…no one called your name, just give me a kiss, just one?"

Bella chuckled. "I'm on to you Edward Cullen; you aren't going to get me to cave in. I'm going to win this bet."

"Hey, this has nothing to do with our bet; this has to do with my sanity. You can't just start what you did and then walk away."

"What exactly did I start?" She asked.

Edward grabbed her around the waist, lifted her off his lap and looked down at his crotch. The evidence of his arousal was very apparent.

"Oh...." Bella giggled. "I'm sorry, but I really think Esme was calling me." She swung her leg back over and stood next to his chair.

"That wasn't very nice Bella." Edward said pouting.

"I know, but it was fun." She kissed him on top of the head and started to go inside. "I told your Mom I would cook dinner tonight, I need to get started, and everyone's coming over."

"Just remember my love, pay backs are a bitch." He said with a smirk on his face.

Bella laughed as she went inside to start dinner. Once in the kitchen she forgot about her little joke on Edward and started preparing a scrumptious meal for her family. She had invited Charlie over too, but he was working late and didn't think he'd be able to make it. She promised him that she'd bring dinner to him at the station if he didn't show up.

While she was standing at the sink washing the fresh vegetables that she purchased earlier in the day, she felt someone come up behind her and knew it was Edward. He put his arms around her stomach and pulled her back against him.

"You're supposed to be resting." She said.

"I came in to give my wife a hug and a kiss, but saw you instead. Have you seen the shrew around?" He was purposefully trying to irritate her.

"You have a wife? Wow, no accounting for taste I guess."

"I do have a wife, miss, and she loves it when I do this." Edward started nibbling on the side of her neck, taking his tongue and running it up behind her ear. "She also really loves it when I do this." He took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it.

Bella's head involuntarily moved to give him greater access to her neck. Her right hand reached behind her to pull him closer. "I guess some women are easily distracted by this sort of thing."

"What distracts her most though is when I do this." Edward took his left hand and reached down to caress Bella's abdomen. This made Bella moan. He then let his hand wander down to her thigh and brought it to rest in between her legs, at the apex of her body.

Bella groaned and tried to rub herself on his hand, but his grip on her was too tight, he wouldn't let her move. His hand reached further between her legs, feeling the heated fabric of her jeans, heat that was radiating from her body.

"Edward, please." She cried.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I need to go rest." And with that he was gone.

Bella stood there for a moment, not able to move because her legs hand turned to rubber. Her breathing was labored and she couldn't seem to think straight. Finally when the fog cleared she regained her composure and stormed off into the living room after her husband.

"Edward Cullen, you can't just leave me in this condition and expect me to cook dinner!" She yelled.

"What condition would that be Bella?" This came from Emmett.

Bella looked up immediately shocked to hear Emmett's voice, then saw that her entire family was there and Edward looked like the proverbial cat that ate the canary.

"Yeah babe, what are you talking about?"


	16. Author's Note

AN: I want to apologize first for teasing everyone that this is an update, and second for not updating. I'm desperately trying to hang onto my house and have had to deal with a lot of stress. While writing is a major stress reliever, right now I just need to concentrate on real life. Boy doesn't that suck! Anyway, I am planning to write all weekend and will have several juicy chapters for you by Monday. Thank you all so much for your kind and funny reviews! See you soon, Paganfyrefly


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back and ready to finish this story.**

Chapter 16

Later that evening, after all the joking, after a delicious dinner prepared by Bella, and after everyone had either left for their homes or had settled in for the night, Edward and his wife settled into their own bedroom.

Edward was already under the big down comforter; Bella was on the opposite side of the bed putting lotion on her arms and legs. This always held her husband's attention. He loved the way she would smooth the lotion over her already incredibly soft skin. Tonight he dreamed it was his tongue gliding over that skin.

When her nightly ritual was complete, Bella climbed under the covers, remembering to stay on her side of the bed.

"Bells, at least let me hold you." Edward whined.

"Edward, darling, I would hate to cause you any undue stress and tempt you with my femininity, causing you to lose our little wager." She looked at him, blinking her eyes coquettishly.

"Oh I wouldn't be tempted; I'm just cold and want you to warm me up." He said matter- of-factly.

"You are such a brat!" she said and hit him with her pillow.

Edward grunted as the pillow hit him in the chest causing him to become very still.

"Let's just go to sleep Edward." Bella said, but Edward didn't respond. "Edward, did you here me? Oh please you can't be asleep already." Still he said nothing.

"Edward?" Bella leaned over and shook him. "Edward, stop joking around. Ok you win, we can cuddle." Starting to get scared, she leaned farther over in the bed. Her face inches from his, "Edward!" Suddenly Edward grabbed her around the waist and she was being flipped over onto her back.

"I have you now my pretty, I'm going to bite your neck and drain you of your blood." He whispered in his best Dracula accent.

Bella giggled and tried to get away. "Edward stop, remember our bet?" She had an ulterior motive for wanting him to stop. She didn't want him to over exert himself causing any set backs.

"To hell with that damned bet; you win, I lose. Actually, if you think about it, we'll both be winners." With that said he bent his head towards hers and brushed his lips along her jaw.

Bella groaned and moved her head so that their mouths connected; her lips moving eagerly upon his, her tongue asking to be let in to play with his. When their tongues finally touched, a stronger need to be even closer over took each of them.

"Bella, you win, I can't wait any longer; I need to make love to you." Edward pleaded.

"I don't think you should strain yourself Edward." She whispered.

"I'm fine, I've never felt better. Feel for yourself". He chuckled suggestively.

Bella surprised him by moving her right hand between their bodies and searched for proof of just how healthy he was. She wasn't at all surprised that he didn't have any pajamas or boxers on.

When she found what she was looking for, Edward gasped in shock. "Baby, feel how hard I am, feel how much I want you." He was practically begging.

"Edward yes, now." She whispered.

Grasping the bottom of her oversized t-shirt, he pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor. He moved in between her legs and poised his body over hers. His hands were roaming her body, reacquainting him self with her curves and her warmth. One of his hands came to rest at the center of her body. She wasn't wearing any underwear, man he loved that. Slowly he separated her folds to discover that her body was wet and ready to receive him.

He pushed his body into hers, feeling at home and complete in her wet warmth. Slowly he started moving, setting an excruciatingly slow pace. Feeling Bella's body respond to his and knowing that he alone had the power to make her body react this way, was a rush for him.

Lost in the supreme feeling of her husband filling her body, Bella forgot all about the fact that he was supposed to be taking it easy. "Edward, please…hurry."

"It's been too long since I've been inside you, no way am I hurrying." But all too soon, he was pumping in and out of her at an unimaginable pace.

"Edward, I'm close…Yes!"

"Oh god Bella…I'm…ahhh," he gasped.

All too soon they climaxed together and were both lying there panting.

"I'm sorry darling," Edward whispered. "I wanted it to last so much longer. I guess I'm out of practice."

"Oh Edward, don't be silly. I'm happy." Bella chuckled. "You need to rest. Just hold me."

"Hmm…absolutely," he said, rolling onto his back and taking her with him. She snuggled into his side and kissed his chest. "Bella, I love you so much, and I can't wait to marry you all over again."

"I love you too sweetheart. Good night."

"Night." He said kissing the top of her head and settling down for a good night sleep.

A faint buzzing noise was interrupting Bella's sleep. What the heck was it? She reached out searching for Edward, but the bed was empty. He must be in the shower. Resigning herself she opened her eyes to find out what was making the offensive noise. Something seemed off somehow. An unsettling feeling came over her as she noticed she wasn't in the bedroom she and Edward shared at his parents' house. Closing and opening her eyes again, she looked around the room. She was in their bedroom back at their house in Seattle. Now she was totally confused.

The persistent buzzing was her alarm clock, which was now accompanied by the ringing of the telephone. Slamming her hand down on the clock to shut it up, she reached for the phone.

"Hello…" She whispered.

"Bella, are you still in bed?" It was Alice on the other end of the phone. "You need to get up, like now!"

"Alice, how did I get back to Seattle? What's going on? Where's Edward?" She demanded.

"What do you mean 'how did you get back to Seattle', did you leave in the last 12 hours?"

What the hell was Alice talking about?

"Alice, Edward and I had a huge fight after I found him at his office with Tanya. I took off to the cabin and he followed me, but then Jacob was there, and was trying to comfort me. Then Edward showed up and…and we worked everything out, but then he got hit by a car. Jessica tried to run him over…" Bella stopped when she realized how crazy this all sounded.

"Bella, you and Edward haven't spoken to each other in months. You've sequestered yourself in the house to finish your book and he's thrown himself into work. Don't you remember what today is? Today is the day of your divorce hearing." Alice stated.

"Divorce…what?" Bella was stunned. It was all starting to come back to her now. The last time she had seen Edward, he had brought her flowers and they got into a huge fight about something, she couldn't even remember that now. She had accused him of having an affair with Tanya and then demanded a divorce.

"Oh Alice, I had the best and worst dream. Edward and I were going to get married again and we had made love." Bella was still confused about what was dream and what reality was.

"Well you need to snap out of it Bella and get your butt down to the courthouse. Your hearing is at 11:30 and its 10:00 now. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Uh…yeah if you don't mind," Bella answered.

"I'll pick you up in half an hour." And with that, Alice hung up.

Bella drug herself out of bed and into the shower, still completely bewildered by the whole situation. She was going to court today to divorce her husband; this didn't feel right at all. Maybe she was dreaming now, and would wake up in Edward's arms. They would hold each other and make love again. He would tell her how much he loved her, and she would do the same. Suddenly a feel of desperation overtook her and she rushed to get showered, maybe the water would snap her back to reality.

No such luck. By the time she was dressed, ready to go; and sitting in Alice's yellow Porsche, cold hard reality had settled in and she knew she was awake. Confusion was replaced by dread. She settled into the leather seat, closed her eyes and silently shed tears for what was about to happen.

"We're here Bella." Alice said as she pulled into the parking garage.

Bella opened her eyes and tried to focus in the darkness of the garage. She didn't notice that they had parked right next to a silver Volvo C30.

"Looks like Edward is here already," stated Alice.

"What? Oh, I didn't notice." Bella finally looked at the car next to theirs. It looked as though Edward had been living out of it for months. He never let his baby get this messy. He used to have a fit if she left a coffee cup in it.

"Bella, you know you can avoid all this if you just signed the papers and give them to your attorney."

"I know, but I need to go through with this. I stood with him at the beginning of our marriage; I should be there at the end." She whispered.

Alice wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders and turned her toward the bank of elevators that would take them upstairs.

When the doors slid open, Alice and Bella stepped out and into a bustle of people and confusion. Alice looked at the directory and guided them to courtroom number 523. Bella wasn't really paying any attention, just letting Alice take her where she needed to be.

Alice came to an abrupt stop. Bella came out of her trance to see what the problem was. Standing at the entrance to the courtroom was Edward. He looked tired, disheveled and incredible. It was all Bella could do to stop herself from running into his arms.

"Well, if it isn't my idiot brother."

Bella grabbed Alice's arm, "Alice, don't, please."

Alice looked at Bella and saw the hurt and exhaustion in her eyes. Turning her head she looked at her brother. Bella and Edward looked as if they were both about to break down any second. She knew they both needed to talk, and not having seen each other for months, there was a lot to be said. If only they would pull their heads out for five seconds, maybe they would realize they still loved and needed each other.

"Bella, I'm going to the restroom, I'll be right back." Alice turned and left Edward and Bella standing and looking very uncomfortable.

"Hello Bella". Edward said quietly.

Bella looked up and tried to say hello back, but no words would form in her very dry mouth. So instead she attempted to smile at him, but was a failure at that as well.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Um, ok I guess. I finished the book; it goes to press next week." She replied.

"That's great. Really great." But his voice did not hold any enthusiasm.

Bella started to ask how he was, but before she could get the words out, she heard the approach of high heels on the marble floor. Looking up, she gasped as a tall, strawberry blonde woman took her place next to Edward. Did Edward really have no love for her that he would bring this vile woman to their divorce hearing?

"Oh Bella, you look…well." Tanya said sarcastically. "Edward, honey, they are ready for us inside." She had the audacity to put her hands on Bella's husband.

Edward looked as if he were going to vomit. Shrugging Tanya's hand off his arm, he glared at her. "I told you not to come down here didn't I? I specifically said; don't show up at the courthouse. Didn't I?!"

"Oh Edward I know your worried about my condition, but believe me, the baby and I are fine." Tanya smile sweetly as she put her hand on her stomach.

Bella looked at Edward then at Tanya, then back at Edward. Her head started to swim and for some reason the floor was tilting. In an flash Bella fainted dead away and fell to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**It's great to be back. Thank you to everyone who posted a review. Your kind words mean the world to me. There's really no cliffy at the end of this chapter, just found a great stopping point before finishing up the story.**

Chapter 17

Edward watched as Bella's eyes rolled back into her head and started to collapse. He ran over and caught her right before she hit the floor, making sure her head didn't hit the hard marble tile.

"Bella, baby, I got you." He was holding on to her for dear life.

"Sir, you can bring her inside the security office, its right this way." Looking up, Edward saw a security guard leaning over him and Bella.

Lifting his wife effortlessly into his arms, he took her into the office and laid her down on a couch. "Bella can you hear me? Baby, please wake up it's me Edward."

"Edward…" she whispered. "Edward, where are you?"

"I'm right here; open your eyes and you'll see I'm right next to you."

"I had the craziest dream. I dreamt that we argued and I took off for the cabin and then you got hit by a truck and Jessica, remember her, she was driving the truck that hit you, then we decided to get married again, and we made love and then I dreamt that all that was a dream and we were actually getting a divorce, and Tanya was there and she was pregnant, but now you're here and it was a bad dream, cause you're next to me. I love you Edward, don't let me have bad dreams again." After her long tirade, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful green eyes looking back at her. All seemed right in Bella's world once again…until.

"God, what is she rambling on about now?"

It was Tanya's voice. Everything came back to Bella now. She had seen Edward outside the courtroom and Tanya had indeed shown up. Terrific. Now two big questions remained, was Tanya really pregnant and who was the father? Since fate seemed to be working against her these days, it most assuredly would be Edward's.

"Bella, can you sit up?" Edward asked.

"Edward, just call the Paramedics or something, let them take care of her. Wait, didn't I see your sister, let her deal with this. The sooner she's on her feet, the sooner we can get you divorced." Tanya said snidely.

Edward stood up and took Tanya by the arm. "You need to get out of here, I'll call you later."

"But Edward, I want to be here for you." Tanya whined.

"If you want to help me, just leave. I don't need you here right now, just go home and I'll call you later. He insisted.

"Fine", and with that Tanya stormed out of the small office.

Edward turned back toward the couch and his wife who was now sitting up, hands hiding her face. With a deep sigh, he took a step toward the couch, but stopped himself. He didn't want to scare her or cause her any further stress.

Bella must have heard him move, she took her hands away from her face and looked up at him. Her eyes where red with tears, her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm ok now. We should get into the court and get this over with."

"Bella, we can postpone the hearing." He said.

"No, I don't want to do that, I want this over with and out of this marriage. You obviously need to get on with your life…and so do I." She said. "On second thought, I can just sign the papers and it'll all be over that much faster. I won't contest anything. I don't want any alimony."

"Bella…" he started.

"What? You have obviously moved on and are ready to be out of this farce of a marriage as much as I am. Where's my purse? The papers are in there and I'll just sign them and be off. Then you can call Tanya and start all over with the woman you obviously want to be with." She tried to stand up and search for her belongings, but stood up too quickly and landed right back down on the couch.

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing; he stood there with his mouth hanging open, dumbstruck. What did she just say?

"Bella, what did you just say? What do you mean 'the woman I want to be with'?"

"Tanya is obviously the woman you want in your life, she's having your baby."

"My baby?!"

"Who's having a baby?" Alice's voice came from the doorway of the office. "Bella, what happened? I leave you for two minutes and you disappear."

"I'm ok Alice. I just need to get home please." Bella started to rise once more from the couch.

Edward stepped closer to her, "Bella, please we need to talk. You don't understand what's going on. There's a lot I need to tell you."

"Whatever you have to say to me, say to my lawyer." Bella said looking him squarely in the eye.

"Bella please!" he begged. "Let me come over to the house tonight and I'll explain everything. You need to listen to me please."

Bella hated hearing the desperation in his voice. "I…I don't know. I think we've pretty much said everything that needs to be said Edward."

"Are you kidding me? We haven't talked in months, not since the night of our last argument. I really think we should talk and clear the air between us."

"Bella, I think Edward is right. You two really need to talk," this from the woman who used to be her best friend.

"Alice, be quiet." Bella shushed her friend.

Bella was confused and her head was starting to pound. Why did she insist on being brave and facing Edward in divorce court? If she would have just signed the papers, given them to her lawyer, she would be divorced by now. But is that what she really wanted? Of course it was. Edward and Tanya were together now and expecting a child. She needed to let Edward be with someone better suited for him. Tanya was successful and beautiful and great at everything. The only thing Bella could offer him was…well she wasn't even sure what she had to offer him. All she did know was that she loved him and would probably always love him.

"Bella, at least let me come over and get some of my stuff." Hopefully she wouldn't realize that this was a ploy just to get to see her again and possibly talk to her.

She stood there looking at Edward, then over at Alice who was giving her a look of encouragement. With a big sigh she caved in. "Ok, be at the house at 7 tonight."

"I'll be there." Edward wanted so badly to reach out and hug her. He couldn't believe he was getting this chance to see her, talk with her, and hopefully set the record straight.

Bella hesitated before grabbing her belongings. She walked toward the door and turned around to see her husband staring after her. It looked as if she were about to say something, but thought better of it and walked out, leaving Edward and Alice behind.

"Edward, your being given a gift here; please don't ruin it." Alice said. "You're my brother, and Bella is my best friend, I can't stand seeing either of you in pain. But if you're going to continue to hurt her, I will no longer be your sister."

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Alice, I'm not going to hurt her. I want her back; I want to keep my marriage. I just hope she'll have me back after all everything that has happened."

"I better take her home now." Alice walked over to her brother and gave him a hug. "Edward, for your sake and for hers; please don't screw this up."

He put his arms around his sister and held on tight, he chuckled at her comment, but the laughter immediately turned into a sob, and suddenly he was crying in Alice's arms. After a moment he asked, "Alice, have I screwed everything up I don't know what I'll do if Bella won't listen to me, if she won't take me back. Bella's my life."

"You'll survive, but let's hope you won't have to try. I'll talk to you later." And with that Alice untangled herself from Edward and walked out to find Bella.

Edward collapsed onto the couch. God, what was he going to do? He had people pulling him from several different directions at once. Tanya, his boss, a job he really didn't like, on and on and on. How the hell was he going to be able to work on his marriage with all these interruptions? After sitting there several minutes more, something snapped in his brain. He knew exactly what he had to do and he only had a few hours to do it.

A short while later; Edward was in his office making several phone calls. Finally he was on the last part of his plan. "Tanya, can you come into my office please?"

"Of course, I'll be right there." Edward cringed as he heard her practically slam the phone down.

Barely 20 seconds later and Tanya was in his office. "So, are you a free man? Want to go out and celebrate tonight?" She asked cheerfully.

"We need to talk; please sit down."

Tanya sat across from him, leaning forward in her chair to give him an excellent shot of her cleavage. "What's up handsome?"

"Tanya, you and I will never have a relationship other then business associates. I don't like you as anything other then a friend, and barely that. I know you're in a tough situation right now being pregnant with Mike's baby, but that's up to you to handle. I want nothing to do with that situation. You need to tell Mike and he needs to own up to his responsibilities. Judging by the way he does his job here; good luck with that. I don't want you coming after me; I don't want you anywhere near Bella. I'm going to make my marriage work. I love my wife more then life itself and if you don't like that, well tough." Edward spoke calmly and with authority. "Do you understand what I'm saying?

Tanya sat back and crossed her legs; letting Edward's words sink in for a moment. "So you're going to go back to your pathetic wife? The wife that would rather be in that god awful town Forks, watching you rot away; then would rather see you succeed and become a powerful member of the Seattle political scene. Don't be ridiculous Edward. You know you don't want that life. You belong right where you are. You just need to cut out the dead weight in your life and I'm here to help you." She took a breath before continuing. "As for you and I having a relationship and the fact that I'm pregnant, well I'm not one to beat around the bush. I have made my feelings for you quite clear. You and I could be a power couple; we could take Seattle by storm. Then when the baby is born, well, what a sight that would be when you make your run for the Mayor's Office. We would be the prefect family."

"Tanya, I don't want to be with you. I want my wife. What don't you understand? And just so you know, I've given my resignation, I no longer work here. I don't want to be a politician; I want to be a husband, Bella's husband."

"You did what!" Tanya yelled. "Are you completely out of your mind?"

"Calm down. I haven't been happy here for a very long time. This job has actually been one of the big problems between Bella and me. Now I'm going to do what I can to start fixing those problems." Edward stood up, grabbed his briefcase and started for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home to my wife."

"You really think it's going to be that easy Edward? You'll go home, sit with the little woman and instantly everything is going to be just fine? Oh Edward, you silly, silly man. Bella has as much self confidence as I do morals. But she's not stupid; she knows that you belong with someone like me. She knows there is no way she can hold on to you."

"Tanya, she won't be the one hanging on, I will. I'm going to beg and plead for her to take me back. And if that doesn't work, I'll think of something else. Either way, I will be away from this office, away from you and on my way to being happy once again. Good bye Tanya." Edward started walking out of his office but stopped in the doorway.

"Oh and if you try to do anything to harm Bella or my marriage, you will be very sorry. I'll see to it that you lose this job and any other job you set your sights on. All of Seattle society that you love so much will know the truth and that your child isn't a product of En Vitro fertilization, but the results of a drunken night with Mike Walsh." With those parting words he was out the door, out of the building and on his way to be with the woman that he loved more than the world.

Meanwhile…

Alice pulled her car back into Edward and Bella's drive way. Bella thought she was just being dropped her off, and was surprised when Alice turned off the car and started to get out.

"Alice, you don't need to come in, I'll be fine." She said.

"Oh yes I do Bella. You and I need to have a heart to heart. Then after that, you'll need me to help you look fabulous for when Edward comes over tonight."

"Why? He's just coming over to get some of his stuff. I'm sure he and Tanya are setting up their new home as we speak. You know, I never should have married him. I knew your brother was too good for me."

"Bella, get your ass in the house. I'm not going to have this discussion out in the middle of the street. If I have to tell you one more time that you more than deserve my brother, I'm going to throw up." Alice said exasperated.

Once inside the house, Alice sat Bella down and had a long talk with her; stating that both Bella and Edward were to blame for the misunderstandings and miscommunications that plagued their marriage. They both needed to sit down with each other and talk things out. If they both continued to be pig-headed and not listen to what the other had to say, than divorce would indeed be best for all parties.

"Alice, what about Tanya?" Bella asked. "What about the fact that she's pregnant with Edward's child? He's totally moved on and doesn't want to be with me any longer. Like I said, he's just coming over to pick up clothes or something."

"Bella, things may not be as they seem. Did Tanya actually say it was Edward's child, or did she just want to make you think it was?"

Alice had a point, it was never said that Tanya was having Edward's baby, just that she was having a baby. Maybe there was a chance that things could work out in her marriage.

With renewed energy and a sudden burst of confidence, Bella jumped up. "Come on Alice, you have to make me look fabulous and we don't have much time."

"Oh please Bella, with a palette as beautiful as yours, it'll take 10 minutes tops to get you looking drop dead gorgeous."

They were both up and running for the stairs towards the bedroom; Bella tripping on the way and almost falling back down the stairs. "Bella, please be careful, I don't want you ending up in the hospital with a concussion or needing brain surgery." Alice warned.

Seven was approaching and Bella was extremely nervous. She felt as if she were meeting Edward for the very first time. Alice dressed her up in a simple blue tank dress and did her make up, nothing over-stated, just simple, natural and elegant. Alice also managed to put a bottle of wine in the fridge to chill and set out 2 wine glasses before being pushed out of the house by Bella.

As the minutes ticked by, Bella's anxiety grew. Finally the doorbell rang, making her jump out of her skin. She was frozen in place and couldn't manage to go answer the door. Maybe Edward would let himself in, or maybe he would think she changed her mind and leave. The latter thought made her practically run for the door and answer it. Standing on the doorstep was her husband looking absolutely amazing. He was wearing a pair of jeans that were definitely showing wear and a blue button up shirt that also looked like it had seen better days.

Bella just stood there, not saying anything, just staring at Edward completely speechless.

"May I come in?" Edward asked giving her a crocked smile that made her stomach do flip flops.

His words shocked her, bringing her out of her daze. "Oh sorry, please. It's just a little odd inviting you into your own house." She stood back and let him enter. As he walked by she smelled the spicy scent of his cologne. God, it was all she could do not to attack him.

He walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the counter. He felt right at home and on the other hand felt as if he'd never been in this house in his life. Looking around he checked to see if she had made any changes to the place, then chuckled to himself, he'd only been out of the house a couple of months, what did he expect she'd do, remodel add on another addition.

"Can I get you a glass of wine?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

Taking out the bottle of wine and grabbing a corkscrew out of the drawer, she started to struggle with getting the bottle open. She never could manage these crazy corkscrews; Edward was the one that usually opened the wine.

He looked over at Bella as she retrieved the bottle from the refrigerator. Watching her attempt to open the bottle was quite entertaining, but he would really like to drink some wine and not see it all over the floor or worse all over her. Actually he would like to see it all over her; than he could help her out of her wet clothes and see her naked body…he immediately stopped that train of thought. He needed to concentrate, not become a sex starved idiot, which he was.

"Can I help you with that?" he asked getting up from the stool and walking around the counter.

"Please. I can never get these silly things to work." Bella handed him the bottle and cork screw. "Would you like something to eat? I can make a quick salad or cut up some cheese and salami. I don't have much, I haven't gone to the market in a while, I was busy on the book."

"Why don't you sit down and enjoy your wine and I'll make dinner." He offered.

"Seriously? I remember the last time you made a meal for me. I think the fire department was here in record time." She chuckled.

"Now that's not fair, it was my first time flambéing anything."

"First and last thank god." She was laughing at him now.

They settled into a comfortable silence as Edward poured two glasses of wine and took stock in their kitchen to see what would be easy to make for dinner. Opening the fridge, he pulled out ingredients for an omelet; eggs, cheese, mushrooms and green onions.

"Do you want toast, or is the omelet enough?" Edward asked. Bella didn't answer him. He looked up to see if she was still sitting across the counter. "Earth to Bella, hello" he put the items down on the counter and walked around the counter. "Did you hear what I said?"

Bella sat there following his every move, remembering all the times they had spent in here together cooking, talking, or reading the Sunday paper, and it made her a little sad. She didn't feel the tear slide down her cheek, but felt Edward's finger sweep it off. She looked up into his eyes and tried to smile, but the tears started to fall faster. Next thing she knew she was in Edward's arms and he was crushing her to him.

"Baby, please don't cry. We need to talk and we need to do it right now." He said in her ear. "Let's go into the living room." He pulled here into the other room and sat her down on the sofa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Once again, thank you all for reviewing and your kind words! I think I'm getting closer to an end for this story. Ideas just keep popping into my head and I have to write them down. There will be a wedding in the next chapter or so, so stay tuned! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 18

Edward sat Bella down on the couch and took a seat next to her, never letting go of her hand. This conversation had been long in the making and very much over due. If he had any chance of saving their marriage he had to do it now and be completely honest.

"First of all, let's talk about Tanya and me." He started.

"No! I do not want to talk about her or your relationship with her." Bella said, shaking her head.

"That's just it, there is no relationship. Tanya and I have never been anyhing more than co-workers. I could no more be with her than I could be with Jessica Stanley. Remember her? She was so annoying. Anyway, I know Tanya has gone out of her way to make it look like we had something between us, but I swear on my life, I have never been interested in her."

"What about the fact that she's pregnant?" Bella asked. "Are you going to tell me that she lied?"

Edward sighed, "No, she's definitely pregnant…with Mike Newton's kid. She and Newton got wasted at the Puget Sound Greenhouse benefit, and the idiots didn't use protection. I don't know who I feel sorry for, the kid or Newton." He finished shaking his head.

"Isn't Mike engaged?"

"Yep, he sure is or was; who knows now. If Tanya keeps the baby, she's going to tell everyone that she was artificially inseminated. She even had the crazy idea that I would divorce you to be with her and become a Seattle power couple and loving parents. She even mentioned me running for mayor." Edward chuckled shaking his head. "That's when I told her I had absolutely no interest in her, politics and especially in becoming mayor. I told her I quit my job and wanted to concentrate on my marriage."

"Wait, what? You quit your job? Are you kidding? You can't quit!" Bella was in shock. His job was so important to him, being an environmental lawyer was all he ever wanted.

"Too late, I already did. I don't want to work there anymore. It's not what I truly want to do."

"What do you want to do?" she asked still in shock.

"I still want to be an environmental lawyer, but I want to work on the other side, the side that's for saving animals and the earth. I've already got several leads on a new position with a company that actually has offices in Forks. If I get it, I'd like us to move back. I consider Forks our home. It's close to both our families and I really think we would be happier there."

Bella liked their home in Seattle, but he was right, Forks would always be their home. She loved the little stone cottage they once shared. Every time they went up for the weekend, it was heartbreaking having to leave their secluded sanctuary.

"If that's what you truly want, you should have it." She whispered.

"What I want more than anything is to be married to you and to make our marriage a happy one." He said emphatically.

She looked down at her hands, "Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" He demanded and jumped up from the couch. "Bella, how could I not be sure? You think I want someone other than you? What do I have to do to make you believe I want you and only you?! This is where we left off from our last argument. You thinking I want my career more than I want you or that I want another woman; and that's just not true. You are all that matters to me, not my career, not Tanya, nothing but you!" He was pacing the living room and running his hands through his unruly hair. "Maybe you should have married Jacob Black, instead of me."

He was right; this was exactly where they had left off from their last argument months ago. She then took the steps to start divorce proceedings, thinking that's what he had wanted. They never actually sat down and discussed anything; she had just assumed he didn't want her any longer, that he wanted Tanya and Seattle and the perfect life. It seems she was wrong and that's not what he wanted at all.

Now she had a chance to help make everything right between them. She knew deep down inside that he would never cheat on her, that she was the only woman he loved. Somewhere along the road she had lost her self confidence, lost her sense of self. She was truly a strong person and knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted her life with her husband, the man she would love for eternity.

Edward had stopped pacing and was looking out the window toward the water, his back to her. She got up off the couch and went to stand behind him. Their marriage had truly been through the proverbial ringer and it would take both of them compromising and listening to each other to straighten things out again. Bella had to make things right between them; she had to prove to Edward that she wanted this marriage as much as he did.

"Edward, I'm sorry for everything I've done or more accurately didn't do for this marriage." She said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't want to be with anyone else, I don't either, especially Jacob! What made you bring him up anyway? I haven't seen him in forever." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I just have a hard time sometimes, you know? It's like we're in school all over again and I'm that clumsy girl that know one notices." The hand on his shoulder moved to his lower back. "There are times when I just feel like that girl all over again and for the life of me I can't understand why you would want to be with someone like me. I just don't feel worthy of you." She finished at barely a whisper.

Edward turned around so fast it startled her. He took her face between his hands and stared her in the eyes. "Don't you see that's exactly why I love you and want to be with you? I don't want some plastic Barbie that is constantly trying to impress people with how fake she is. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known, inside and out, and I couldn't be happier in my life with you. Its only you I want for today, tomorrow and forever. _I_ don't feel worthy of _you_ Bella. I feel like any minute now you're going to disappear."

Tears started to fall from Bella's eyes; she was mesmerized by his words and the determination in his voice. She reached a hand up to caress his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met tentatively, shyly at first, like they were kissing each other for the first time. In some ways they were. They parted and looked each other, wonder and love shining in their eyes.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen, you and only you."

Bella smiled through her tears, "I love you too Mr. Cullen. I will never ever doubt you again."

Edward pulled her into his arms and held her. She was like a life preserver and if he ever let go, he would surely die. "Baby, I want to make love to you right now, but I don't want rush you. So why don't we go make something to eat and relax?"

"Hmm…I like that idea, both ideas actually, but I'm really hungry and would like to eat. The other, well, why don't we wait and see what happens, but just so you know I want nothing more than to make love to you too."

"Then dinner you shall get my wife." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the kitchen.

Forty-five minutes later, they were sitting at the counter, sharing an omelet and a bottle of wine. Edward took his fork and stabbed the last bite of egg and held it up for Bella to take.

"Here, you get the last bite." He put the fork up to her lips and waited for her to take it.

Bella looked at the bite of food and then up into his luminous green eyes. "I can't eat anymore. I'm stuffed."

"Oh come on, it's just one more tiny bite." He argued.

"What do you give me if I eat it?"

"How about I give you a gold star for a job well done?"

Bella scoffed at him, "What? I'm not in grade school mister, I want a real prize."

Edward sat there and thought for a minute. "Ok, I know. You eat this last bite and I'll definitely give you a prize but it's a surprise and you'll have to close your eyes. Can you handle that?"

"Hey, you know I hate surprises." Bella pouted.

"I know, but it's that or nothing."

She sat there for a minute, sighed and agreed, "Fine." She leaned forward, took the bite into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "There…now can I have my surprise?"

"Ok, but close your eyes and no peaking."

Bella closed her eyes tightly and waited. Suddenly she felt Edwards lips on hers, causing her to jump a bit. Then she settled into feeling of his lips, and the way he was moving them against hers. For a minute she wasn't responding, but the familiar feelings of what they used to share came over her, and she started to kiss him back.

Bella started to respond to his kiss and waited for him to take it a step further. As his lips moved smoothly over hers, he let his tongue seek entrance into her mouth. A soft gasp escaped her as she opened her mouth to grant him access. When their tongues met for the first time in several months, sparks began to fly between them. Bella immediately looped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, but even that wasn't close enough. She tried to pull him closer, but he was still seated on his stool not moving toward her.

Edward broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "Bells, I can't lose control with you. I want to very badly, but we should probably take things a bit slower, don't you agree?"

She looked at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding me? Edward I want you now, please don't say no."

"Well if you're sure, hold on tight." And with that he stood up, picked up his wife, cradling her in his arms and headed for their bedroom.

Bella was giggling all the way down the hall.

He made it into the bedroom they once shared. Everything still looked the same, but it felt odd being back in there. Still holding Bella in his arms, he walked to the bed and gently laid her down. Feeling like it was their wedding night all over again, and not wanting to scare her or take things to quickly, he stood back not knowing how to proceed.

Bella looked up and noticed he looked tentative, reaching out her hand; she grabbed his and pulled him down on top of her. "Don't be shy, we've done this before." She whispered.

"I know, but I don't want to rush you, and if this is one of my dreams, I don't ever want to wake up."

"Sshh…it's not a dream. Now shut up and kiss me."

Edward took her lips with his, kissing her senseless; his tongue moving over her mouth, savoring the taste of her. His hands started to roam her body, reacquainting him self with her curves and the feel of her skin. One of his hands moved to the hem of her dress, pushing it up her thigh. He couldn't stop what he was doing no more than he could stop breathing. The hand under her dress smoothed its way up her thigh; a groan escaped him as he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. This excited him even more and fueled his need for her.

"Bella, I'll stop if you want me to, just say the word."

"I don't want you to stop; I never want you to stop." She replied, moving her legs and giving him more access to her femininity.

Edward suddenly jumped off the bed. Bella looked up at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing this right, that's what I'm doing." He answered and pulled her off the bed to stand in front of him. Slowly he moved his hands down her sides to the bottom of the garment that was in his way and began to lift it over her head. Once he had the dress off and tossed it onto the floor, he started kissing her face, her neck and than down to her cleavage.

Bella's knees felt as if they would give out any minute. "Oh Edward, you're driving me crazy." She grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself.

"Good." He whispered.

He turned Bella around so that her back was facing him. Massaging her shoulders, he reached down and undid her bra, sliding it off and watching it hit the floor. He then wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her stomach and kissing her neck. His hands brushed the underside of her breasts, then cupped them, feeling the weight in his hands was heaven.

Bella couldn't take it anymore she had to have him now. Turning around she grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Taking a hold of the waist band of his jeans, she struggled with the buttons. "Pants bad, off now." She begged urgently.

Edward stepped back, took off his jeans and underwear then stood in front of her completely naked and beautiful. They were staring at each other, in awe of their bodies. Neither shy, but both still a bit afraid to go to the next level.

"Bella, I love you more than you can possibly imagine." He said, finally breaking the silence.

"I love you more." She replied.

He took her hand and pulled her back onto the bed; kissing her, holding her, loving her.

Slowly he made love to her, savoring every inch of her body, she doing the same in return. When they climaxed together, collapsing in exhaustion and still joined together, Edward looked down at his wife and saw tears in her eyes. "Baby, what's the matter? Did I hurt you?"

"No, oh Edward no, it was wonderful. I'm just happy. I haven't been this happy in months."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, "I'll never make you sad again, I swear." Removing himself from Bella, he grabbed the big down comforter from the end of the bed and threw it over their naked bodies. He than took Bella back into his arms, kissed her forehead, and snuggled down under the covers. "You make me very happy Bella, and I will do everything in my power to always make you happy."

"I will never make you unhappy again either. And I will do everything in my power to always make you happy, and to never doubt your love." She replied.

"Bella, will you remarry me?"

She leaned up on her elbow and looked at his face. She smiled and kissed his lips, "Yes Edward, I re-will."

He squeezed her to him, placing kisses all over her face and in her hair. They fell asleep in each others arms; happy, sated, and complete in their love for each other.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Bella stretched out in bed, completely satisfied and a little sore from muscles that hadn't been used in a while. She reached her right hand out across the bed looking for her husband, immediately noticing that the other side of the bed was empty. Where was Edward?

Bella jumped up out of bed, not again! There was no way she had dreamt last night. It was way too real! Running around to the other side of the bed, she looked for his clothes, they weren't there. Taking a deep breath and trying to wake up, she heard something coming from the bathroom, it sounded like the shower. Running full speed into the bath, she heard Edward humming to himself. Relief flooded every inch of her body and she jumped into the shower with her unsuspecting husband.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you in here!" she cried over the spray of the water.

"Uummppfff…" Edward grunted as Bella launched herself at him and jumped into his arms. "Wow, I like the new way you wake up, not all grumpy like you used to."

Bella was kissing him all over his face and neck, she had a death grip on him and her legs were wrapped around his waist. "I'm never going to let you go again, do you understand me? I can't stand the thought of not seeing you when I wake up." She said in between her many kisses. "You better be sure about sticking around."

"Baby, from the moment I first laid eyes on you I was sure you were the only one. And after last night, there were several reminders of how good we are together. Please know this Mrs. Cullen; I will never let you go as long as I'm breathing."

Bella leaned back and looked him in the eyes. "Good, I feel the same way!" Now, I'm going to go make us a fabulous breakfast."

"Not so fast my impatient and impetuous wife, I think something has come up that only you can take care of…" And with that Edward made love to his wife in the shower.

After a very long shower, Bella finally made it down stairs to make a sinfully large breakfast consisting of eggs, blueberry pancakes, sausage and coffee. They were sitting in content silence, sharing glances and many kisses. Edward couldn't keep his eyes or his hands off his wife. "What do you say we go work off breakfast?"

Bella laughed, "I was thinking the same thing." She reached out and grabbed Edward around the neck and brought his lips to hers. Just as she was about to kiss him, the phone rang.

Groaning Edward reached over to grab it off the wall.

"No, ignore it, whoever it is can leave a message." She pleaded.

"Hello" Edward answered with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Oh hey, is everything ready? Yeah, we'll be on our way soon, I want to be on the 1:20 ferry. Ok great. Thanks so much for handling all this. See ya."

"Who was that and why are we going to be on the 1:20 Ferry?" Bella asked.

Edward walked over to her, gave her a quick kiss, and smacked her on the butt. "You and I have a very important appointment in Forks today. So go get ready, because we have to leave here in 10 minutes."

Bella looked completely confused and was about to question him further. "No, not going to answer any questions, this is a surprise, which I know you hate, but you'll just have to deal with it. Now go."

In record time, Bella was dressed and ready to go. She was standing in the hall way by the front door waiting for Edward. Five minutes later and he appeared with a duffle bag in hand. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"I take it we're staying the night up there?"

"No putting anything passed you my dear wife. Shall we?"

With a sigh and a shake of her head, she was out the front door.

Thirty minutes later they were on the Klickitat Ferry heading for Bainbridge Island. They decided to get out of the car and go up to the observation deck. Bella was standing at the railing watching the scenery go by, Edward standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Now will you tell me what's going on?" she asked.

Edward chuckled, "You just can't stand the element of surprise, can you?"

Bella turned to face him, put her arms around his neck and looked into her husband's eyes. "Never have, never will." She leaned up and kissed his chin.

Edward chuckled, gave her a tender hug and whispered in her ear; "Bella, you know how much I love you right? You know that I would rather die then go through this life without you by my side? There's something I want to ask you." He released her and kneeled down on one knee in front of her. "Bella, I knew from the day I first met you that you were absolutely the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, that I would love forever, and that I could not live without. I know we've had some misunderstandings and hit a few bumps in the road, but I know our love will get us through anything. So with all that said, would you please do me the honor of marrying me all over again? Would you let me prove to you that you and I are meant to be together?" Edward was blinking rapidly, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Bella was speechless, and moved beyond words. "I…I…" she stumbled. Tears pouring out of her eyes; "I dreamt that we were going to renew our vows, but so many terrible things happened." A sob escaped her throat. "Oh Edward, of course I'll marry you again!"

He stood up and pulled her into a rough embrace. "Oh god Bella, I love you so much, I don't know what I would have done if you had said no." He kissed her hard.

Bella kissed him back with every fiber of her being, than started to giggle. Pulling back to look her husband in the eye, "You silly man, if I had said no, we'd still be married."

Edward laughed, "You're right. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. You still want to marry me again right?"

"Darling, I would marry you over and over and over again! We have so much to plan, when should we do this?"

"Well I sort of put my best person on the job, and we're getting married this weekend. If you think it's too soon, just say so."

"Your best person huh, I wonder what Alice has in store for us?" Bella laughed.

They continued to hold each other as the boat approached Bainbridge and the announcement was made to return to the car deck.

The rest of the trip was filled with friendly banter back and forth, loving caresses; the occasional stolen kiss at a stop light; but mostly plans for what they were going to do with their future. By the time they made it to Forks, one would have thought they had never been married before and were planning an entirely new life together. Maybe that's what they needed Bella thought; maybe this crazy idea of her husbands wasn't so silly, she was starting to get into this renewing of their vows things.

As they drove through Forks toward the Cullen home, Bella couldn't help but think about the crazy dreams she and offered up a silent prayer that nothing would prevent them from going through with their second wedding.

Edward noticed that she had gotten quiet. He reached over and took her hand in his. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about everything that's happened that brought us to this point. Edward, you know I love you more than anything, but sometimes I feel like I'm not worthy of you. It's like you're just going to disappear one day." Bella said softly.

He squeezed her hand, let it go and pulled to car to the side of the road. Turning off the ignition he took a deep breath and looked for the right words to say to her. Bella was startled as he put the car in park. "Edward, what are you doing?"

He turned in his seat to face her, and took her face gently into his hands. "I don't know what I can say to make you feel at ease, but know this; you are the only woman I want to be with. The fact that you love me means more to me than anything in the universe. If you doubt me for a moment, get out of the car and get on with your life. But if you do, you might as well kill me, because I could not possibly live without you. You are everything to me Bella, my air, my blood, my reason for being on this earth." He slowly moved his head towards hers and brushed his lips against her cheek and let his tongue lick off the teardrops that were silently falling from her eyes. "What do you choose?"

"I choose you Edward; it's always been you and always will be you. It would be easier for me to put a knife in my heart then get out of this car." She kissed him on the lips, small kisses at first, then slowly letting her tongue brush over his lips, asking for entrance. This was a kiss of new beginnings, of healing and of passion and love they shared for each other, it was never ending.

**A/N First of all, thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story and added it to their favorites. I've been through a lot these past few months, but I'm back and I will be finishing up this story this week. Please enjoy!**


End file.
